Far Away
by blackNdeadly
Summary: It's been 15 years since Sookie Stackhouse left Bon Temps and no-one knew why..Now's she back, with her 15 year old daughter and an Aborigine in tow..Will Eric & everyone forgive her and find out why she left? Will she be free & be with the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1: 15 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**This storyline came to me in a dream and I just had to write it...**

**I hope you enjoy and please review...**

**Chapter One**

**Sookie POV**

The light in my kitchen is still on as I open my front door after a night of working. A girl of 15 is sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. I frown at the girl and clear my throat. She looks up and gives me a look that says 'what?'

"What are you doing still up at this time of the night missy and where is Sissy?" I ask her, sitting down at the table.

She goes back to reading her book. "Waiting for you and she went to bed hours ago...so...how was work? Any customers hit on you again tonight?"

I nod my head as I put my bag down and leaning back into my chair. "Yep...Mr King did his usual slap, and George flirted all night. I think I need to leave that job. Maybe it's time to move again."

"Do you think we'll ever stop running? I mean, will we ever just stay in one place?" the girl looks at me.

I shook my head. "I don't know...but I do know this...I love you sweetie."

She smiles. "I love you too, Mum."

* * *

_It has been 15 years since I left the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. I had a life back then, waitressing at a really good restaurant and I owned my own house. I had friends and a strange bond with a 6 foot, handsome Viking, blond-haired, blue eyed vampire. But then, one day, one terrifying day, my life had changed drastically. I didn't even want to remember that day as I was scared and fighting for my life. On that day, I was almost killed, by a group of terrifying men._

_I needed to leave pretty much straight away, but it seemed impossible as I had shared a strong blood bond with Eric, the blond-haired, blue-eyed vampire. So I did what I thought was impossible. Amelia, a witch and a close friend of mine, was able to cast a spell to remove the bond, although I did not tell her why. Then, I fled the country. I got in the car and drove to New Orleans. There, I got on a plane, and then, I was gone. I just left, without leaving any trace of me. Luckily, I had my passport on me. But I had left the one town I loved in fear of the men who were after me. _

_I had decided to go to a country that was far away. I never been to Australia but had always wanted to go. On the plane, I slept and dreamt nightmares, but when I woke up, the plane was almost about to land in Sydney, Australia. When the plane landed, I got off, ready to start a new life with a new name, no job and no place to go._

_After about a month in Australia, I had gained a job and was sharing an apartment with a woman. The woman, Sissy, is a kind lady and she had offered me a place to stay after finding me at the airport. She had worked at the Sydney airport as a barista in a cafe which she owned. There, she hired me as a waitress. In a way, we are both the same, as we both had a past that was too brutal to tell, but we became firm friends and confided in each other._

_Australia is different to America in many ways. They had fewer vampires who came out at night and there were shape-shifters and werewolves, were-animals and such but Australia was quiet in the supernatural area, which is just what I had needed. Around that time, I had started to feel sick and wasn't interested in eating anything. Sissy suggested I do a pregnancy test but the only sex I had was with a vampire and it is really impossible to get pregnant by a vampire._

_But the impossible became a reality, as I stood in the bathroom, staring at the test, which had shown two pink lines. I was pregnant and the father of my unborn baby is Eric, who is a vampire. Clearly, it is impossible as vampires are dead and they don't make babies. But in my case, things changed._

_The pregnancy was hard, as I was eating for a baby that is half-vampire, so it was more than just your average pregnancy. The baby was always constantly craving for blood and I didn't want to give in, although at times, I felt like I wanted it too. The birth was incredibly painful, as was the labour, which was incredibly long. I screamed at the time, wondering why in the world I had wanted children. But the answer came to me as I held my newly-born daughter and I realised that I was glad I went through the labour, pains and blood._

_Shailee Anna Stackhouse Northman was born 8 pounds and had blonde hair and her eyes were striking blue, just like her father's and my cheekbones. She was and still is the most wonderful thing I had ever made and I made a promise to protect her, in everyway._

_Her childhood was, in a way, not the normal childhood. As she is half vampire, things had happened which normal babies just didn't do. The first time she had drunken blood, she accidently bit me whilst I was breastfeeding her and she sucked a bit of my blood. I was in shock but surprisingly, I didn't care. Whenever she needed blood, I would feed her some TrueBlood in a bottle. She didn't like it but she needed the blood._

_As she grew, there were times when she was kind of a normal child but she still drank blood. She also didn't like the sun, like I did, but she could be in the sun without bursting into flames and falling asleep. She did fall asleep like every other child and she ate food. Sissy thought it was funny that a three year old loved blood more than vegetables._

_Over the years, Sissy and I became closer. She knew every detail about me and I knew everything about her. Sissy knew about Shailee's other identity and my past. It wasn't easy to reveal our pasts to each other, but both of us were relieved that we confided in each other._

_Sissy is an Aborigine and grew up in one of the toughest Aboriginal communities. She moved to Melbourne as she was sick of getting hurt in her community. She then met some people who were involved with drugs and money and she wanted no part of it, but she was in a relationship with one of the men. But one day it got out of hand, so she left and moved to Sydney with a huge pile of money. She changed her name, identity and started up a cafe. She once told her real name, but I always call her Sissy._

_Thins then took a change for the worse, as when Shailee was ten, the men who wanted to kill me came for us. They abused and hurt us so bad, we ran away. We changed our names, identity and our looks. I had dyed my hair brown and Sissy bleached hers blond. I wore fake glasses and Sissy, who already wore glasses, put in coloured contacts to make her eyes look hazel. I changed my name to Erica, but Sissy kept her first name, just changing her last name. I kept Shailee's name but we changed her looks. Instead of blond hair, we dyed it red and her eyes; well there was nothing we could for that now._

_We moved to another town where we thought we could be safe. Mareeba, Queensland is isolated, and had few hundred residents. The city was located in a place called the Tablelands, which was about 60 kilometres from a main city called Cairns. They were both part of thing called the Far North Tropical Queensland, still part of Queensland, but was surrounded by mountains, rainforests, waterfalls and beaches. It was breathtaking and I grew to love it._

_We have been living in Mareeba for about five years and so far, no men or vampires had shown up to hurt or kill us. Shailee grew into a beautiful, breathtaking, cocky teenager and she knew it. In so many ways, she is so much like Eric and at times she acted like him. She smiled like him and her anger was like his. She is him, but a girl and it reminded me of Eric and our relationship, which brought pangs to my heart._

Staring at my daughter now, she is still beautiful and cocky like Eric. But she is also a lot like me. We share the same passions, such as reading novels, cooking and pampering ourselves with facials, doing our nails and such. It is a shame that she still didn't like the sun but since we live in Mareeba and it rains a lot, she would spend as much time as she could outside. She is a night person, just like her dad, but she is a girl with a mind like her mama. Along with some vampire qualities, she also inherited my gift of reading minds, which came very handy as we could do private chats. But for tonight, we talked.

"I know mum...but if we have to move, can we move back to Bon Temps?" Shai asks. I call her Shai instead of Shailee at times and it suits her.

I look at her. "No, we can't or those guys will come."

"But Mum, I'm a vampire, my father is vampire and you have friends of the supernatural kind." She protests.

I shake my head. "No Shai, we can't."

"We can't what?" a woman's voice speaks. Sissy had woken up. She came and sat down on the table.

"Mum wants to move again and I think we should go to America, back to Bon Temps, under our identities, so that no-one will recognise us." Shai says. Sissy nods and I shake my head again.

"Even if we kept the identities, they would still know who I am." I tell her.

"Please Mum, I want to meet my dad and those that matter to my mother." Shai says, giving me those eyes, which reminds me of Eric's eyes.

I look at my daughter. I know I don't have any other choice, but it has been 15 years since I left the place I called home. So much had changed and I couldn't help but be scared...oh boy...

**

* * *

**

So what'd you think? Please review...pretty please...and let me know if I should continue...

Cheers From Australia


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and gave suggestions... **

**I hope you enjoy and please review...**

**Chapter Two**

**Sookie POV**

Touching down in New Orleans, I am anxious, nervous and scared. I have not been home in 15 years and I vowed never to come back but yet, here I am, touching down in vampire city. New Orleans is famous for vampires and after Hurricane Katrina, it became even more famous. Being here in America, I am confused at why I am here...oh that's tight because an ever-so annoying daughter and a must-try-everything best friend wanted to see the place where I grew up, fell in love and left.

After a week of tears, fights and snappy comments, Sissy, Shai and I had finally decided on moving to America. Sissy had never been overseas and Shai, well she's looking forward to meeting her dad. I told her that it will possibly never happen and she isn't too happy with me at the moment. Sissy went and got us all fake passports and we sold all the furniture that we had in the house and brought a house in Bon Temps. By some strange coincidence, it happened to be my grandmother's house. I burst into tears when Sissy told me the address of our new home and Sissy knew the history of the house. At first, she wanted to sell it and buy another but I didn't let her. I am too happy to have my home back.

Shai is getting nervous like I am but not for the same reason. She is looking forward to seeing all the people that had matter to me the most. We had decided not to tell them who we really are and Shai didn't mind. In fact she is looking forward at keeping such a big secret. I smile, thinking about my daughter. She is really a one-of-a-kind and I grow even more scared about revealing her to a world full of vampires. What if they found out she was half-vampire and Eric's child no less?

_Mum, stop worrying...I'll be fine...just be calm...stop filling your head and my head with all these thoughts!_

_Hey! What did I say about reading my mind?_

_Yeah, like you don't read mine all the time._

I stare at my child. She smirks and looks away. But she is right...things will be fine.

After our plane has docked and we grab our bags at the baggage department, we hire a car to drive to Bon Temps. We load the car with our bags and take off. Since I am driving, Sissy is in the front seat and Shai is sitting in the back seat. As we drive, I start to remember the scenery and sights. This is home and the trees look like they are welcoming me home. We then get Shreveport and by then, it had become dark. I drive into a garage and start fill up the gas tank. Sissy goes inside to the shop to grab some drinks and food and pay for the petrol. Shai is fast asleep in the back and I smile at my daughter as I looked into her thoughts and see that she is dreaming about glamering Zac Efron and marrying him. Standing there, I see a Ferrari pulling into the garage. It pulls up in front of me and the driver got out. I gasp in shock as I recognise the driver. It is Pam and she seems to be talking into a mobile phone.

"Yes, I am filling it up now, Eric. I shall be back at the bar soon, Master." She hangs up the phone and throws it in the car. She had been talking to Eric...my heart jumps and I feel a pang for my former lover. I then realise that Sissy is behind me and Shai had woken up. Shai gets up and gets out of the car. She then looks at Pam, who is now filling up gas.

_Whatever you're about to do, don't do it..._

_Don't worry, I'm just gonna ask her a question._

_Shailee Anna Stackhouse Northman!_

Shai clears her throat. Pam looks at her. "Are you a vampire?"

Pam finishes putting gas in the car. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh I have never seen one, that's all. I hope you're not offended." Shai says.

Pam shakes her head. "No, on the contrary, I am quite interested. You don't smell like any other teenager. Are you sure you're a teenager."

I suck in my breath, waiting for Shai to answer but then Sissy spoke up. "You mean is she annoying? Yeah...well anyway, nice to meet you, whoever you name is and we have to get going...See you around."

Sissy gets into the car, followed by Shai and soon I get in, after smiling at her. She gives me a smile back and we take off. I look at my rear-view mirror and see that is still staring at us.

"Who was that?" Sissy asks

"That was Pam?" I tell her.

Shai looks at me. "You knew her?"

"Yeah...her maker, the man who turned her, is you father." I tell her.

Shai gasps. "So in way, she's was like my sister/aunty?"

I nod. "Yeah, in way. She was friend."

"Do you think she recognise you?" Sissy asks.

"No, but she was curious about Shai." I say.

"People are always curious about me. I'm half vampire, but they don't know that." Shai mutters.

"Should we be worried about her?" Sissy asks as she takes the turn-off into Bon Temps. She is still staring at me. I shake my head.

_Was she your friend?_

_Something like that...she and I were close, but she was funny, and she could be scary at times._

_Wow, she was the first vampire we'd seen and she happens to be your friend._

_Yeah..._

As I think about Pam, that pang for Eric came creeping into my heart. Oh Pam, why did you have to show up now?

After a long drive, we arrive at my old house and I remember the memories I had shared with the house. I have been through so many things with the house, some good things and some bad things. The driveway is still the same, but the forest had gotten brown and much bushier. The house is old looking, but it was more than 150 years old. As I remember the times with the house, I couldn't help but to wonder when the men were coming back.

As we already have the key, Sissy unloads her suitcase and goes into the house first. As I unload mine and Shai's suitcase, I hear a noise from behind me.

I turn around and yell out "Who's there?", I see the girls run out, alert.

"You are not supposed to be here. This house does not belong to you. Leave." orders a male voice.

I take a step back as a figure approaches from the forest. I gasp when I see who it is.

It is Bill Compton.

* * *

**Pam POV**

Arriving back to Fangtasia after filling up on petrol and that unfortunate filling up blood...yum...I park the car and walk inside. I go to Eric's office and see, as usual, that he is on the phone.

"She's not there? Obviously this was a waste of time. Let me know when you do find her." Eric says angrily before hanging up the phone. He is looking for Sookie again. I sigh at Eric and he looks up. He looks so down. I have never seen him like this but he has been depressed, ever since Sookie left.

When Sookie suddenly vanished and somehow broke free off her blood bond with Eric, he began to look for her and track her down. I didn't want to say or think anything, but I fear that Sookie had vanished once and for all. There has been no sign of her existence.

"You were looking for again weren't you?" I ask.

"I won't give up finding her, even if she is alive or dead." Eric vows. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was still in love with Sookie and has been for the last decade and more.

I feel for my master. He isn't like this. "Well, the car is filled up and ready to go."

He nods. As I think about the car, I remember the encounter with the young female. She is pretty and she reminds me of Eric but she had that arrogant and cocky look, a look that I am familiar with, as it is Eric's look he always gave whenever he was amused about something. A look I hadn't seen in 15 years. With her, were two women, one who is black and the other wore glasses and had brown hair. The woman with brown hair looked really familiar and she smelt familiar too. But the teenager didn't smell like a human. She smelled like a vampire, but a human too. But this girl couldn't be both.

I wonder...

**

* * *

**

I leave you hanging...

**Please review and as I am an Aussie, some words I type may be our way of talking. So if you can't understand anything, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Curious Expressions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and gave suggestions... **

**I hope you enjoy and please review...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Sookie POV**

I am standing in front of Bill Compton. The Bill, who was my first love and my first boyfriend and my first...well my first everything. Then he goes and cheats on me, but then I am more hurt when Eric forces him to tell me the truth about why we had met. He was told by Sophie-Ann to fall in love and seduce me because she wanted my gift for her use.

Staring in front of him, he looks older, which is impossible as he is a vampire. But his face looks wiser, older, like he had been through a lot. His hair is still the same brown and his facial features didn't look like it had changed. He is wearing long black pants and a grey shirt which is stretched to show his muscles. He looks good but the expression on his face is scary.

"You don't belong here! Leave...Now!" he demands

I start to back away slowly. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to leave."

"This house belongs to us now. You have no business telling us to leave. You leave...Now." Sissy growls. She and Shailee is suddenly at my side and Shai grips my arm. She gives Bill an angry glare.

Bill looks at Shai. His expression goes from scary to curious, as he continue to examine Shai.

"Who are you?" he ask.

"Who are you? You tell us who you are and why you don't want us here and then maybe we'll let you live." Shai says in a thick Australian accent. My head snaps as I look at my daughter. She shrugs.

"You do know I'm a vampire?" Bill says.

"Yeah...So?" Shai shrugs...again.

Bill smiles. "You know, you're pretty cocky."

Shai looks at him. "I get it from my dad"

"And he's who?" Bill asks.

Shai looks at me. "He's gone."

Bill frowns. "You remind me of someone. Someone I use to know and who owned this house. Someone I used to love...I still do."

I gasp, but quietly. Shai stares. "Yeah, I know it's all good tales and such but you still haven't told us your name."

Bill is still looking at her with a curious look before he says, "Bill Compton, at your service."

"Well Bill, I'm Shailee, but call me Shai. This is my mum, Erica and this is Sissy. We're from Australia, but mum here is from New York!" Shai introduces.

_New York? He can detect an accent you know_

_What else am I gonna say?_

_You could have just told him our names._

_Oh Bloody Hell Mum! Stop fretting!_

"Nice to meet you Shailee...tell me, how old are you?" Bill asks.

"15...how old are you?" Shai replies.

Bill smiles. "Old enough...you know, you don't look like a normal teenager. Are you sure you're 15?"

Shai nods."Yeah...I'm 15 ...I get asked that question a lot...I am 15 and born in 2010."

Bill frowns. "2010? That's the year that S—I mean my friend left. You know, you look a lot like her."

I grab Shai's arm. "Does she? I think she looks a lot like her dad, Mr Compton."

Bill looks at me and his expression becomes even more curious. "Erica is it? You know, even you look like her, but if you had blonde hair. Well, it was nice to meet you. I have to go now."

Bill then leaves, but turns to look back at us. Shai, Sissy and I walk onto the porch and together we walk inside. As I close the door, I could still see Bill, looking at us with that same curious expression on his face.

* * *

**Pam POV**

Eric had gone out on another one of his drives in search for Sookie. He had about four hours until daylight but he had a house in New Orleans, where he could rest. Plus he had contacts...so even if he didn't make it back to Shreveport, he had somewhere to stay and rest

Sitting in Eric's office, I am looking at photo album that I made for Eric. It has pictures of Sookie and I made it as a reminder of the woman that we both love. I love Sookie like a sister and best friend, but Eric; he truly loves her, even if he didn't want to admit it. The pictures, photos of Sookie were of those when she was young and other shots. I stole them from her house and put them in this album. Eric didn't look at it but I did.

I look at the pictures and saw a single shot of Sookie, my favourite. She is leaning on her car, in sunlight, and is smiling at the camera, in that laughing manner and I smile at the picture, looking at it. She is so beautiful...blonde haired, blue-eyed, pretty and memorising. It isn't because of her fairy blood, although that made us go nuts for her at times but it is because of her...she is truly a one-of-a-kind.

As I stare at her picture, I remember the young girl from the gas station. The girl looks so similar to Sookie; they had similar hair, cheekbones, mouth and facial features and in a way, a similar manner.

Hang on...this girl is Sookie! As I remember what she looked like more, I could see the similarities. This girl isn't Sookie but she could be either a sister or cousin...No, Sookie only had one brother and her cousin Hadley died years back.

The girl had to be Sookie's daughter. Yes, her daughter...but then I get angry at the thought of Sookie having sex with a human to produce this girl. Sookie belongs to Eric, blood bound or not and Sookie is not to be touched by another being, supernatural or human. But as I remember the girl more, I see similarities between her and someone else I knew well...Eric...

Oh Fuck...Sookie had Eric's baby, which couldn't have had happen as vampires can't have kids but here is the proof, plain in sight, for everyone to see. Sookie must have had been pregnant with the baby and so left because she was scared...Oh Sookie...why didn't you tell us?

I could ask her, but where is she? I knew the girl couldn't have come to America on her own. Sookie had to be here...but where? The brunette!

I have to see her...I have to find her! Sookie is home at last...she returned! Oh, I have to find her...fast!

* * *

I stand in front of Sookie's house in Bon Temps and I can see people walking around inside the house. For some reason, something inside of me knew that she is here, at her home. I straighten myself up, get out of my car and walk to the door. I knock on the door and the brunette (Sookie!) opens the door. She stands in shock as she looks upon the sight of me.

I smile. "Sookie?"

She opens her mouth and says, "Oh Fuck..."

**

* * *

**

**Please review and as I am an Aussie, some words I type may be our way of talking. So if you can't understand anything, let me know!**

**I know it's short, I honestly though paper would have more words but the next chapter will be longer...**

**The next chapter will be in Shai's POV as she sneaks out of the house...Bad Girl! But she meets an interesting person...**

**Until Next Chapter, Cheers from Australia!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Maker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**RREEEEEEVVVVVVIIEEEEEEWWWWWW! I know I'm being dramatic but please do review as they help the story in a way.**

**Now, on with the story...in Shai's POV...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Shai's POV**

Mum has someone at the door, which is perfect timing for me, because I need to escape...I knew that I'd get in trouble but eh...I don't care especially since I have a lot to learn about Mum's old life. I only know the basics of her life. The vampire Pam, the ex-lover Bill, the best friend Sam, the uncle Jason and my father, Eric...the one man that I have been dying to meet ever since I first heard about him and the woman Pam is the only key to meet him. I jump out of the window and land on my feet. I am good at jumping from fair heights and landing...maybe it is a gift from the man I call daddy.

I start to run away from the house and eventually I get to the main road. I jog down the road, heading to the town Shreveport. I need to find the vampire Pam. She is the connection in finding my dad. I remember the day I found out the truth about my dad. Mum had told me that he's a vampire and sheriff of Area 5...what ever that is. I am more interested in the love story of Sookie and Eric, the telepathic waitress and the Viking vampire...plus I love hearing stories about me, the kick-ass teenager with an anger management problem, which was when I was younger. Mum said that it is strange raising a half vampire kid who loves to get angry and is really cocky

I can't help getting angry at things. Sometimes some situations are simply not my fault. I can't help the fact that I am half vampire plus a swearing Aussie...Mum hated it when I swore but I love it. Growing up in Australia did that to you. Mum is the sensible one whereas Sissy taught me the 'black' way of life. Sissy is an Aborigine and a tough one at that. She grew up in the harshest communities and then her life got even harsher as she fell in love.

I had a good life but I got getting tired of the moving around and such. When Mum gave into my pleas to move to Bon Temps, her home town, I was ecstatic, as I wanted to learn everything about Mum's life. Mum is everything to me and although I am a troublemaker, we love each other. But she has a past that she didn't want me to know about. She did use to tell me stories though. Stories about her life and she showed me pictures of her and her brother...my uncle Jason, the only other family member besides my dad and the vampire Pam, who is my aunt/sister or something because daddy dearest turned her.

But I have to find him. If he is what Mum said he is, a strong, Viking powerful vampire, he can help Mum...somebody has to.

Along the way, cars driving past and would honk and carry on but I don't care. I keep jogging, which is getting a bit difficult. I am wearing jeans, a Paramore t-shirt and ballet flats... maybe I should have worn my sand-shoes but ah well, I'll have to put up with the pain. But I am still jogging 5 minutes later and my feet are starting to get sore. I guess I am more human than I am vampire.

So, I start to walk instead of jogging. Jogging is hard when you haven't done much of it. Mum loves to jog but me, I took things nice and slowly. She loves the sun but I love the night. In a way we are the same but we are different. I love my mother, but honestly, she can be _annoying_ and she worries about me a lot, but that's what you get from being on the run.

I am still walking when I see lights and more cars. It is the service station that I was at earlier in the night. It is still open and there are still cars in the lot, including a huge black truck. There is a man with blond hair who has his back to me. He is putting petrol into the car, but then he turns and I immediately recognise him.

"Jason?" I blurt out.

The man turns and looks at me. "Who are you?"

Oh shit. "Huh...nobody..Sorry, I thought I knew you from somewhere."

I walk past him. He starts to follow me. I get to the door of the station when I turn around.

"Listen, I'm sorry but can you not follow me? That's creepy." I tell him.

"You know my name...how?" he asks.

"I...um...I can't tell you." I say, hitting my forehead. I am so stupid, at times.

"Sookie?" he asks.

"Say what?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"I'm saying in that house, with that woman..Sookie...I just moved into her house." I tell him.

He nods. "Good to know that someone finally moved in there...is it good?"

I nod. "Yeah, but that vampire is nuts for the woman Sookie. He told us we didn't belong there."

He chuckles. "Yeah, Bill is like that...Say, how old are you?"

"15...born 2010...you?" I reply.

"Old...2010...oh shit...you wouldn't happen to be related to Sookie by any chance?" he asks.

I sigh, nodding my head. "Only her name is not Sookie. I'm Shailee...I guess I am your niece."

"So she up and got pregnant and disappeared...who's your papa?" he asks.

I cringe. "You might not believe me."

"If you say Eric, I'm gonna crack up." he says. I look at him.

"Oh shit, my sister got knocked up by a vampire." He mutters. I smile, but it drops when I see Jason's face.

"Well, it's sure nice to meet you, Uncle Jason."

"Don't call me that."

He continues to stare at me for a moment and mentions me to get in his car.

I cringe again. "Mum told me never to get in the car with strangers." I know he's my uncle...but still.

"Shailee, is it? I am your uncle, so I know that you should do as I say. Get in." He orders

"But Mum is gonna be mad...I snuck out." I tell him.

He laughs. "Just get in."

I get into his huge car and he goes off to pay for the petrol. He comes back out and gets in. Then we drive off, heading towards my house.

"So why did you sneak out?" he asks.

"To find Pam." I reply.

"Pam? Why?" he says.

"Because I wanted to meet my father." I say.

He frowns. "Seriously?"

I nod. "Yep...I wanted to put a face to a name and stop my mum running."

He looks at me. "Why have you been running?"

I look down. "That's something you have to ask Mum."

He nods to himself. "Right...so...did you inherit her gift?"

I nod.

"Cool...well, it's nice to know I have a niece and it's good that my sister is back." He says.

We have been driving for awhile and I notice that we are getting closer to the house. I then see the road heading towards the house and Jason turns off. After a while, we see the house and the lights are still on. I cringe, as I didn't want to deal with my mother, but I have to. Oh boy, she is not going to be happy.

Jason parks the car and together we get out and walk to the front door. There is still another car in the driveway, so Mum's visitor is still here. Jason knocks on the door and Sissy answers.

She stands in shock for a minute before getting angry. "Shailee Anna Stackhouse Northman! What in the world? Where have you been? When did you sneak out? And who the hell is this?"

"Jason, this is Sissy, the over-protective black woman on earth. Sissy this is my uncle Jason." I introduce.

"Young lady, don't be rude...Hi there." Sissy greets as she gestures to us to come inside. We all walk to the lounge room, where Mum is sitting, obviously pissed off at me and the vampire Pam is sitting too and I could see that she is trying not to laugh. So now Pam knew what is going on. I sit down on the couch and Jason looks around.

Mum stands up. "Jason, wha-?" she hugs him.

"Shailee here was at the gas station. She kinda told me." he explains. Mum gives me a look. I shrug, which makes Pam chuckle. I like this vampire.

"You told him?"" mum asks.

"Not everything...he pretty much figured it out." I say.

"But you snuck out of the house...to go where?" she asks.

"To find Pam...But here she is." I tell her.

_Why?_

_I want to meet him...my father...is that so much to ask?_

_Shailee! You know I will introduce you when the time is right!_

_What about Pam? She's here! She knows!_

_She figured it out, just like Jason. You are grounded..._

"What?" I yell, getting out of my seat. Jason jumps at my outburst.

"Yes, grounded. You snuck out, you deliberately tried to find the one person that I am not ready to see and you brought another innocent person into the situation." She tells me.

"But Jason is family, so is Pam and so is Eric...My father!" I yell at her.

"Go to your room...Now." she orders.

I glared at her. "I hate you."

I ran up to my room and slam the door. One day, I will find Eric...I have to.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I hear my troublesome daughter slam her door. I cringe and face Pam and Jason. They are sitting on the couch, waiting for my explanation.

"I tell you everything...later. Right now it's nearly daytime and Pam, there is the hidey hole upstairs in Shai's room. Just knock, tell her who you are and she'll let you in. Jase, the couch is brand new and soft. We'll talk more later on. Now, we'll sleep." I tell them.

"You will tell us though Sookie?" Pam asks.

I nod. I have to...I have to stop running and face the fact that wherever I go, someone is always there, after me but there are people willing to help me.

* * *

**Please Review and I'll give you a hint of what's happening in the next chapter...it's to die for..hehehe**

**Until then, Cheers...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth About Things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**RREEEEEEVVVVVVIIEEEEEEWWWWWW! I know I'm being dramatic but please do review as they help the story in a way.**

**Back to Sookie's POV and she tells the story of the men...who they are and what they wanted...**

**And later in the chapter is Shai's POV and she meets some pretty interesting men...**

**As I am an Aussie and an Aboriginal woman too, I tend to write things that people may not understand...so please tell me if you can't understand...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Sookie POV**

I wake up around late afternoon, close to night time and think about the events that occurred the previous evening. Shai is a troublemaker and I know she hates me now but I can't help worrying about her. I know I am hard on her but I have to be, to keep her safe. She is the only thing in my life that I want to keep safe. I want to keep Sissy safe too, as she is like a sister to me but Sissy's tough.

Jason is still asleep and Pam is in the hidey hole. Sissy is already up and making bully beef and rice. Sissy is a true black woman, following traditions and eating different foods. When I first met her, she invited me for dinner one night and she made chicken vermicelli with rice. Then she got the witchetty grubs out and the thought of eating an insect kinda gross me out, but she is a bush woman, truly one of a kind.

Sissy finishes cooking and came to sit down. Bully beef and rice is a corned beef and vegetable dish, cooked with curry powder and served with rice. I love it and she knows it. Shai loves it too, but she preferred chicken curry. We are all food lovers, Sissy, Shai and I. While I am a sucker for Sissy's dish, Sissy loves Pavlova and Shai is excellent at making the dessert dish. I didn't mind it, as it was nice with whipped cream and chocolate. Yeah, we love food.

Sissy and I eat in silence until Sissy clears her throat. I look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"You gonna tell them?" she replies.

I nod. "I have to, Sis, he's my brother and Pam, well; she was like a very good friend. They need to know about the men."

Sissy sighs. "When are you gonna stop calling them 'the men' and start calling them for what they are? They are not 'the men'...they are a bunch of vampires, possibly a gang, who were hired to kill you because of Eric...then they found out about Shai..."

I look down. "I have to protect her...if they get to her; no one knows what they will do. She's half vampire!"

"So, tell me why they want her..." says a male voice. Jason is up and is leaning against the door way. He walks over to the table and sits down.

"Who are they? Why do they simply want my niece because she's half vampire?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. "Before I left, I was approached by a group of men, vampires actually, who wanted me because of my gift. When I refused, they threatened to kill me...and they were told to, by their boss or who ever he was to bring me back to him. Their boss wanted me, dead or alive because he had some grudge against Eric. Then I left, because I was scared and I couldn't go to Eric...that man wanted him so I left. Then I found out I was pregnant...and they found me again, with Shai and Sissy."

"They knew that Shai wasn't normal and so they set out to find us and kill us. We have been running for years and whenever we settle down somewhere, they seemed to find us. Then we settled in Mareeba, in Queensland and they didn't come. We thought that we were safe...and then we moved here, to Sookie's hometown and yeah..." Sissy tells him.

"I know it doesn't make sense but those men, the vampires are after us...me because of my gift and Shai, because well she just might be the first half vampire/ half human ever to be born. Imagine what people could do with that, especially vampires. I know I couldn't have told you that some men were after me but I didn't want to hurt you." I tell him.

Jason whistles. "So you're telling me that a gang of vampires are after you because of your gift and because their boss hates Eric's guts and wants to see Eric suffer? And that when they found out that about Shai being half vampire, they wanted her all to themselves because she's special? And you didn't tell Eric or Bill or Sam or Pam...Or even me, because you didn't want to hurt us?"

I nod. "Yes..."

Jason sighs. "Sookie, I am your brother...Eric is your lover thingy and Bill, well I don't know who the heck he is to you, plus Pam is your friend and Sam, well he's your ex-boss and don't forget Niall...we all went mad when you left. Sis, you have three vampires who love you, not to mention me, and the prince of the fairies...and let's not forget Amelia...she went looking for you after you called her and told her to break the bond between you and Eric. We could've help, Sooks but instead you left and we...well we got hurt because we didn't know what happen to you."

"And now, you're back..." came the voice of a woman. I turn around in my chair and see that Pam had woken up. She walks over and sits next to me.

"I am sorry...how much did you hear?" I ask.

"All of it...why didn't you come to us? I know you thought that you didn't want to hurt us but we're vampires, Eric and I and strong ones at that. I would have done anything to protect you and Eric would have too. He loves you, you know and still does, only he doesn't admit it." Pam tells me.

"Are you gonna tell him you're here?" Sissy asks.

I shake my head. "No...not yet anyway."

"He's going to figure out what's going on...I mean, he'll notice that I am more happy than usual." Pam says

"I will tell him soon...just not now." I tell them all.

Pam sighs. "Well, you're back now and that's the main thing...you know, Shai is really cocky...just like her dad...but she's strong, like her mum."

Jason smiles. "I look forward getting to know her and you, miss Sissy. You're my sister's best friend yet we don't know anything about you and you're also my niece's adopted auntie. What's your story?"

Sissy scoffs. "Sookie said you were nosy...I have no story...well nothing that you need to know. Sookie knows all about me and she trusts me and that's all I need. I tell you one thing...I love Shai, just like if she was my own daughter and I will do nothing to bring her harm. I will protect her so you need not to worry about a black woman from the bush."

"Sissy actually protected me from the vampires. She has been through a lot to know who was bad and who was a good guy. She's saved my life a few times." I tell him.

"Well it's nice to know that Sookie has a powerful friend by her side." Pam says.

I look around the table. Jason is still staring at Sissy and she too is staring back. Pam is looking at me and I smile at her. It is a good thing that Jason and Pam knew that I am home but the one person that I need to tell, I couldn't.

* * *

**Shai's POV**

Mum, Sissy and the two guests are in the kitchen talking about the men. "The Men"...Mum always made it sound like they were super villains or mobsters. In reality, they are just a bunch of vampires after Mum and I, but I could protect myself. Heck, I am half vampire! I don't know why Mum needs to protect me so much when I could easily fight them.

I jump out of the window again and start running to the main road. I would have liked to walk out the front door but that would mean I would have to explain why I am going out. Jumping out of the window and running is faster than explaining my reasons to Mum. I need to find Eric and tell him that Mum is home! That way he can protect us and Mum wouldn't have to worry.

I get to the main highway and walk in the direction that heads towards Shreveport. I could be there faster, if I had a car and I could drive it but walking is good. I'm fast anyway, not faster than a car but I could get to places without getting tired and in a short time.

As I am walking, a truck pulls up along side of me. The driver winds his widow down and I could see he had red hair and didn't look human.

"Need a lift?" he asks.

"My mum said I shouldn't talk to strangers nor get into their cars." I tell him.

"Well, I am not a vampire nor am I a serial killer. I am just a man who is concern about your safety." He point outs.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He chuckles. "The name is Sam...Sam Merlotte."

I gasp. "Sam? Wow...uh...um you wouldn't happen to be a shape-shifter, would you?"

He frowns. "How did you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess and besides, the whole world knows that shape-shifters exist." I say.

He nods. "Huh...well...you hopping on? I notice that you're heading to Shreveport. I can take you there."

I cringe but get into the car. "Thanks..."

He nods his head and we take off down the highway, getting closer and closer to the place where my dad lives.

After a while, we arrive in Shreveport.

"You take now...alright?" Sam orders softly.

I nod. "It was nice to meet you Sam."

He takes off, heading back towards Bon Temps. I walk onwards, heading further into the city. Since I didn't know where Fangtasia is, I stop and ask for directions. A kind lady is able to give me directions but warns me to stay away. I nod, but I keep walking.

I soon arrive at the bar and see that people are walking out. It is bright but dark at the same time. Since I am underage, I had to find somewhere to sneak in. I knew that the people who worked there wouldn't just let me in. I walk around to the back of the bar and see that the employee entrance is opened. I snuck in, ready to seek out my father.

As I walk into the bar area, the sight of vampires and humans scares me. There are vampires playing with humans and the humans are happily obliging. I cringe at the sight and realise that I shouldn't be here but I need to find Eric. But before I could take another step further, a hand suddenly grips my arm. I turn, in shock and my shock is deepened as I look at the man who had grabbed me. It is the man I have been waiting for...my father Eric.

"What are you doing here? You are underage! Get into my office...now!" he orders.

I nod and follow him to his office. He forces me into a chair and he sits behind his desk.

"You want to tell me why you are here?" he asks.

This is my chance...tell him! "Uh...um...it was a dare that my friends gave me. They bet me a hundred bucks if I could into the bar and walk out without being seen."

I couldn't tell him...well, not yet anyway. The man Eric is huge. I knew what he looked like because at some rare moment, Mum had taken a photo of him and shown me. Eric is still the same, with blond hair, muscles and blue eyes but his face looks old, like he has been through a lot.

"A dare? How old are you?" he asks.

"15." I say.

"You don't look 15...and you certainly don't smell like a teenager." He tells me.

I roll my eyes. "People say that all the time. I guess I am just different."

He smiles. "You know, you remind me of someone. Someone I use to know."

I cringe. "I get that a lot too...well it was nice meeting you but can I go now?"

He frowns. "Not until I call your parents."

Oh shit...Mum is really going to kill me.

**

* * *

**

**I leave you hanging...**

**Until next chapter,**

**Cheers from Australia...**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**RREEEEEEVVVVVVIIEEEEEEWWWWWW! I know I am a drama queen...but please do review...**

**Aww Shucks...(Blushes) thanks to those that did review...and to those that are a bit confused about Sookie's actions, all will be revealed in due time...and to those that are saying I'm being mean...don't worry..this chapter is dedicated to all of youse mob...this chapter will satisfy your hunger a little bit...;)**

**In this chapter, Sookie and Eric are finally reunited...**

**This chapter is in Eric's POV...and Shai's POV...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Eric's POV**

Staring at the girl in front of me, she reminds me so much of the woman that left me years ago. 15 years ago, to be exact but who cares about how long Sookie's been missing? I just want her back...

This girl looks a lot like Sookie. Blond hair, blue eyes, same cheekbones...yeah she looks a lot like her. But she isn't Sookie. Instead she is a 15 year old teenager that snuck into my bar as a dare but she doesn't smell nor does she look like a teenager. She is something more...so much more. And she is stubborn, I soon came to realise as I try to get her parents number. She simply would not give it up.

"Give me your parents number...Now." I sneer at her.

She flinches, knowing that I can easily scare her. "Okay...here it is."

She writes down on a piece of paper the number and I frown. This is unusual as she could have simply tell me her number. But I grab the piece of paper and dial the number.

An Australian accent answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes this is Eric. I believe I have your daughter here. She was caught sneaking into my bar." I tell her.

"Damn it Shailee...Is she alright?" says the woman.

"Yes, but tell me, who are you?" I ask.

"Sissy and the girl in your office is Shailee. How long can she stay in your office until I come to pick her up?" she asks.

"I can keep her until you come but be quick." I hung up the phone and look at the girl called Shailee.

"So, your name is Shailee, is it?" I ask her.

She nods, feeling bored. "Shailee Anna Stackhou—I mean Stackman." She looks away.

I stare at her, hearing her say that name. "Stackman? You don't mean Stackhouse?"

She shakes her head. "No...Stackman..." she tries to avoid staring at me but I glare at her until I catch a scent of a woman. _Her _scent... I look at the door and two women enter. A black woman with short bleached blonde hair and brown eyes walks in first, but the woman behind her, she has the scent. This woman has brown hair and is wearing glasses. She could almost be her if she had blond hair...but this woman looked completely different to Sookie but she had the same build, facial features and that scent. I so really want this woman to be Sookie but this woman is obviously the mother of Shailee and I knew that it is impossible for Sookie to get pregnant by me unless she was with another man...but no...Sookie is mine and she wouldn't bed another man.

"Hello. You must be the mother of Shailee." I greet.

The brunette nods. "Yes...thank you for keeping her but we have to go now." She grabs her daughter's shoulder.

Shai groans. "I'm comin!" she gets up and follows the black woman out. The brunette is about to leave when I suddenly ask her to stay. She froze...which is not the reaction I am looking for.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

She scoffs. "You honestly have to ask me that?"

I gasp. "Sookie?"

She turns, facing me. I walk over to her and begin kissing her furiously...She is finally home...my one true love is in my arms at last.

* * *

**Shai's POV**

Sissy continues to glare at me as we wait for Mum. I am getting sick of that look.

"Okay stop staring at me...now." I scold to her.

"I will, when you realise what an idiot you are." She growls.

I growl back at her. "So what? I wanted to find my father! Is that so hard to explain?"

She scoffs. "And what? You find him, expect him to welcome you with open arms and hurt your mother at the same time? Are you that stupid? Shai, you seem to be putting yourself in situations that I can't even explain!"

I glare at her. "What situations?"

She looks at me. "Remember Robbie?"

I cringe at the name. "Why did you have to bring his name up for?"

"He was a situation!" she yells.

"So?" I ask.

She frowns. "Shai, honey, you need to grow up and realise that maybe your mum wants do things her own way, not straight away because you want to meet him!"

I sigh. "I didn't tell him who I was, just my name. We're safe...Okay?" I look away. We aren't that safe. I almost gave him my name...my real name.

"Which name?" Sissy asks.

I avoid her eyes. "Just Shailee Anna...Stackman."

"What? You said Stackman? He's a vampire and he's going to catch on! Oh Shai...what made you say that name?" she groans.

I sigh. "I almost said Stackhouse, so I had to come up with something! But it didn't work...sorta...he asked if I meant Stackhouse and I said Stackman...just to clear his thought. But he was about to ask me something before youse lot walk in and he didn't get to ask what ever it was."

"Shailee...Anna...Stackhouse...you are gonna be in big trouble." Sissy tells me.

I look at her. "Shailee Anna Stackhouse _Northman_...you forgot that name."

She glares at me. I cringe. "I may only be just your aunty, but I am a powerful one at that and you know that. You know what happens when I get angry."

I nod. "Yeah, I know and it also happens on the full moon. God why you gotta bring up that for? I get scared of you when you get angry."

Sissy laughs, putting her arms around my shoulders. "Because I care for you...you are like a daughter to me and if I have to be my other form to knock some sense into you, then so be it. But I know and I understand that you just wanted to meet your father."

"I know...speaking of which, why hasn't he come out and where the hell is Mum?"

* * *

**Eric POV**

Sookie is in my arms, sitting on my lap. After a brief session of passion that required us to remove some clothing...well in this case we ripped the clothing...we are having a little rest and I need to hear some answers. I knew now why she had left and I am angry at her for not coming to me and angry for leaving me but she calmed me down...she can do that. But she isn't getting off so easily.

"So...Okay, I know you wanted to protect me but I am a big man and a vampire...I can look after myself. Why didn't you just come to me and I could have created an army to protect you?" I ask.

"I couldn't do that to you. I knew that you would do anything to protect me and so instead of creating a war and losing more and more supernatural creatures, I left." She tells me.

"I don't care if we lose some werewolves in order to keep you safe." I say.

"Eric! You know I don't like things like that to happen. I wouldn't wish death on anyone." She says.

"You left...well that may have been a logical choice for you but it wasn't for me. I went crazy after you left...I kept hoping I find you and I'd see you. You hurt me Sookie...and now you've hurt me even more because you had a child to another man. Obviously you must have slept with him while you were still with me." I tell her.

She cringes and gets up. "About Shai...she's not your normal teenager."

I nod. "I know...I could smell her. She's different."

She cringes again. "She's yours Eric...she's your daughter."

I look at her. "What?"

She sighs. "I found out I was pregnant when I was in Australia and I didn't cheat on you Eric...you had been the only guy I slept with after Quinn and I broke up...and I know that it is impossible for a vampire to knock me up but you did. I mean just look at her. She's like you, she's cocky, troublesome and arrogant...when she wants to be and she has some vampire traits."

I sigh. "This is not what I was expecting. So this girl, Shailee, she's my daughter?"

Sookie nods. "Yes...and the other vampires are after her too. They want her because they know what she is."

I get angry again. "I know that I had only just found out that I had a daughter by impossible meanings but no-one hurts my kin. Starting tonight, there will be someone there to protect you, day and night. I start the first shift and I'll organise for someone to be there tomorrow, unless you can get your old job back. Have you told Sam yet?"

She shakes her head. "No, but I've told Jason and Pam."

I look at her. "Pam knew?"

She nods. "She only just found out yesterday. We met her at the gas station and she clicked. Jason did too, after picking our daughter up at the gas station. You know, she is a troublemaker...she tends to do things that make me mad. And you know something else? Don't hire people to protect me. I am not a damsel in distress...I can protect myself. I have Sissy!"

"Yes...and what is she? She doesn't smell like a human." I say.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She tells me.

I laugh. "Even when you are playing coy, you are still irresistible to me."

I grab her and kiss her again. "And I will be still making arrangements for your safety. Not buts about it...my lover is in arms once again and I will not lose you again. And I am not only protecting you. I have a daughter...I want to protect her too. It's been awhile since I had a family."

She nods and kisses me. Oh goody...more ripped clothes.

* * *

**Shai POV**

"Okay...that's it! Where is your mum?" Sissy asks.

I shrug. "I don't know...I'll go find out."

I walk back into the bar. I walk to my father's office and the door is closed. Hmmm, that is strange. But when I open the door, there stood my mother, in my father's lap, doing things I really didn't want to see. They stop at what they are doing and look at me.

Oh Fuck...I groan. "Why do I always have to be in 'situations'?"

* * *

**So...enjoy? Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon...and...what is Sissy? Any ideas?**

**Until next Chapter,**

**Cheers from Australia!**


	7. Chapter 7: Situations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**Oh Please...Oh PLEASE Review! I really do love them and even if some of the reviews are critics, that's okay because every review helps the story...**

**And to all Fans...Sookie doesn't get away with things that easily...Eric will soon make Sookie feel her guilt for leaving...so Eric and Sookie have yet to have the big fight...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Shai's POV **

Walking in on your parents doing the dirty is not something a girl should witness. Seeing two adults with their shirts off...well ripped from what I could see but the sight is still a shocker. I groan...Sissy is right. I am always getting myself into 'situations'. But I couldn't see why she has to bring up Robbie. I didn't like to talk about Robbie...he is bad...but again, Sissy is right...I really am a sucker for 'situations'.

Mum and Eric broke apart as I walk in. Mum tidies herself up whilst Eric scowls in his chair. I look at him, giving him a mean glare. He glares back, which scares me but I didn't let it get my guard down. I am in shock and really pissed off to see my mother and father in compromising positions.

"Shailee, is it? You should knock before walking in. You need to learn the process." Eric growls to me.

"So? I don't care much for manners...why should I be nice to someone if they're not gonna be nice back?" I shrug.

"Beside the point...Wait outside, your mother and I have a lot to discuss." Eric orders me

"You are not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do." I snap back.

"Actually I can...According to your mother, I am your father and you will listen to me." Eric stares into my eyes.

"Don't try that shit with me...in case you have forgotten, I am half vampire and glamour doesn't really work on me...so nice try daddy dearest...you can't get me just yet." I smirk.

Eric looks at me, and then chuckles. "She is much like you Sookie, stubborn and says what is on her mind."

Mum shakes her head. "No Eric, she is much like you...too cocky and arrogant and doesn't care about anyone."

"But not precisely so...she is much like you lover, strong and independent." Eric croons her.

I am getting so sick of this. "Hello? Still in the room here...If you wanna fight and play...get a room."

Eric looks at me. "You are annoying, you know."

I shrug. "So? You are scary...but what are you to call me annoying? You hardly know me."

"Well, that's something we should work on...don't you think?"

I look at him. "What? I don't think so...I mean...well I-"

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he asks.

"I barely know you." I tell him.

"And yet you wanted to find me?" he says.

"I wanted to find because I wanted Mum to be happy. She's been miserable since the day she left." I tell him then bit my tongue. That is little bit too much information.

Mum glares at me. "Shailee Anna Stackhouse Northman!"

I cringe as Eric smirks. I am really starting to get annoyed by this guy. Maybe it was a bad idea to seek him before Mum is ready but ah well...it happened and he is annoying.

_How dare you say that? He's already pissed off with me!_

_And yet you were sucking his face off only minutes ago!_

_That was nothing...I mean it was just some grown-up bonding time...ah...um..._

_Yeah right, grown up bonding time my arse... Sissy already told me what sex is...trust me, that was more than just 'grown up bonding time'...I may only be 15 but I am still old enough to know that you too still have the hots for each other._

_Shailee..._

As I am having another of my silent talks with Mum, Eric notices the expressions on our faces. I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

He frowns. "You inherited your mother's gift...didn't you?"

I shift from foot to foot. "Yes...but so what?"

"You are truly talented. Not only you are half vampire, you can read minds and you have fairy blood in you." Eric says.

"Say what? What fairy blood?" I ask, looking between Eric and Mum. Mum glares at Eric.

Eric gazes at me. "You didn't know you were part fae? Sookie, what have you been telling her?"

Mum sighs. "Not much but she doesn't to know about Naill just yet...anyway, I thought you wanted to teach her the ways of being a vampire?"

Eric smiles. "I was, but she looks like she doesn't want to, not just yet anyway."

"Oh she will, just give her time." Mum says.

"She is right here, in case you haven't notice. Listen Mum, can we go now...please?" I am getting tired at the pair. The two of them just seem to want to jump each others bones and lock themselves up in the bedroom, wherever that was, and be together forever.

"Not yet...I have yet to know you and I need to organise protection for you both." Eric tells me.

"That won't be necessary. I can fight them off." I say.

Eric smiles. "You can fight them...okay; do you know how to fight? How to strike your opponent? How to bite someone and suck their blood? Or do you even know how to glamour?"

I cringe. "Uh...um...no..."

He laughs. "I will teach you these things and more. I will come to your house, every night and teach you."

Mum frowns. "What about your bar?"

Eric shakes his head. "Nothing to worry about...Bill and Pam can take over while I am at your house teaching Shailee."

"Why Bill?" Mum asks.

"He went into business with me after his mall got torn down and turned into an apartment building. He runs the Stackhouse Apartments and he, Pam and I run the bar. Pam was reluctant for Bill to go into partnership with me but she allowed it when she saw Bill had change. We are an interesting trio." Eric tells her. Mum nods.

"Oh well, that's swell...we should be going now mum." I tell her and with a nod at Eric, I turn and leave the room.

Eric may be my father, but he is just plain creepy.

**Eric POV**

Shailee had left the room and Sookie is getting her clothes together. Shailee is different. I knew now, that she's my daughter but she's so much like her mother. Stubborn, beautiful and always had something to say. But she's also like me, cocky, arrogant and dominant and she knew it. She also has a close bond with her mother and she obviously didn't like seeing her mother with a man. I need to get to know her but I would need Sookie's help.

"Sookie, you have to force Shailee into doing lessons with me. It is vital for her to know the knowledge of vampires and how to be one and how to protect herself." I tell her.

Sookie shakes her head. "Shai already knows how to protect herself. Not in the way you vampires fight but she knows the basics of self defence. She had to, after Robbie."

I frown. "Robbie?"

Sookie sighs. "Someone I shouldn't have mentioned to you."

I sigh. "Don't do this...don't shut me out. Let me help you. Let me save you and be there for you. Don't repeat the same mistake that you made 15 years ago."

She looks at me. "I knew it was a bad idea coming home."

I get up and walk to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Just like it was a bad idea you left me? I went crazy Sookie, after you left and I am still hurt. I know you've have just come home and I am glad, but you still hurt me Sookie. But do not leave...not again. It wasn't a bad idea for you come home...it was a good idea but I am still hurt."

"Even after what had happen tonight?" Sookie asks.

"Even that." I tell her.

"Will you ever forgive me?" she asks.

"I don't know."

**

* * *

**

**So...please review...**

**The next chapter, I will reveal what Sissy is and any idea who is Robbie?**

**Until then, Cheers From Australia...**


	8. Chapter 8: Old and New Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**Oh Please...Oh PLEASE Review! I really do love them and even if some of the reviews are critics, that's okay because every review helps the story...**

**Thanks to all who did review! You guys are so kind! And not to worry, Eric is still angry with Sookie and they have yet to have the 'big' fight, which is coming soon...**

**Plus, ever wonder what Shai looks like? Or even Sissy? Well, go to my profile and there will be links there that will show you an idea of what they look like. And the animals that Sissy likes...**

**This chapter is in two different POV's, so it will be different but thrilling...**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sookie's POV**

It is morning at our house and I am thinking about the night before. Reuniting with Eric had been pleasant, but I know that he is still angry at me for leaving him all those years ago. I had my reasons for leaving him. One is that I needed to protect him, although I knew he is a vampire and a powerful one at that, but for some reason, I left instead of going to him. Another is that I knew the identity of the boss, well the man who sent the vampires after me and if Eric knew, he will go mad.

The true identity of the vampire boss that is after me is none other than Felipe DeCastro, a vampire who is the king of Louisiana and Eric's boss. If Eric knew that his boss is after me and Shailee, he would go after Felipe and be killed in the process. I couldn't have that happen. I love him too much to ever put him in harms way. So I left, but Felipe found me and came after me, which had cause me to run again. Then Robbie came into the picture.

Robbie is a vampire who works with Felipe, but we didn't know that at the time. He is the vampire that discovered Shailee and told Felipe about whom and what she is plus he also had become obsessed with her, almost killing her with his obsession. That's why we moved out in the rainforest and Shai has never forgotten her attack. She took up self defence lessons, still scared that he is going to find her and kill her. I am scared too, scared of losing her to that madness.

But we have Sissy, who is now walking up to me and joining me at the table. I smile at her as she pours herself a cup of coffee. She sighs and I frown at her, wondering what was wrong. Then I remember...today is the full moon.

"So, I'm guessing that you're gonna take a run in the woods?" I ask, sipping my coffee.

She nods. "Yeah...I'm thinking the white roo tonight."

"What happens if someone sees you and think 'what the fuck'? I don't think that there are many roos here in Louisiana." I tell her.

She shrugs. "I'll stay hidden, out of sight. And if I have to, I'll turn into the snow leopard."

I look at her. Sissy is a shape-shifter, but loves to shift into exotic animals like the snow leopard or a white tiger. Her favourite animal to shift into is a kangaroo but to make it exotic, she'd shift into a white kangaroo, which is rare in the Outback in Australia. But she loves it and I love it when she'd shift into a cat, because I love cats. Shai loves it when Sissy shifts into a blue heeler dog, so that they can muck around and play tug of war. It is nice having a shifter in my life. Sissy reminds so much of Sam. Speaking of Sam, I wonder...

"I think I might go into town and see if I can get my old job back." I say.

"The job where you were a waitress at the local bar and your boss is a shifter?" Sissy asks.

I nod my head. "Well it would be nice to have a job again and work under Sam. I know that we don't need the money, thanks to you, but I'd like to be able to work again."

Sissy shrugs. "Sure...that's an idea."

"Yeah...it is." I say and I get up from my chair and head to the bathroom for a shower.

In the shower, I scrub my body and wash my hair. Then I get out, dry myself of and blow dry my hair until it is nice and soft, then head to my room to put on some pants, a buttoned shirt and slacks. I spray on some perfume and walk to the door. I wave to Sissy, who is now sitting in the lounge room and walk out the door to my car. I get in and take off, driving the route to Merlotte's Bar.

I arrive and I am nervous but confident. I park my car in the parking lot and get out. I look around and see that the bar has not change. It was still the same building, landscape and Sam's house is still the same. The only thing different is his truck, which is brand new. I walk to the entrance and walk inside. The bar, dining room and kitchen is still the same when I left. The only thing that had changed was the seats. Sam had upgraded them and they looked more appealing. Serving behind the bar is a black woman, who I immediately recognise as Tara. I walk up to the bar and sit down on the seats. Tara approaches me with a smile.

"Hi there, welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get you?" she asks.

"Can I see the manager?" I ask her.

She nods. "Sure. He's in his office so just wait here while I get him."

She turns and leaves the bar. She disappears for a moment and comes back a red-haired man who looked old. I smile as she and Sam approach me.

"You beckoned for me?" he says, eyeing me.

I nod. "Yes, I did. I was wondering if we could talk in your office."

He frowns. "Uh, sure just this way."

I follow him to his office and I close the door behind me. Sam sits down behind his desk and gestures to me to take a seat. His office changed slightly, as he had a brand new computer on a brand new desk. There were new filing cabinets and the chairs were new. I take a seat and take a deep breath.

He frowns. "Well, obviously you're not here for a job."

"I am actually. I am just trying to pump myself up to tell you who I am." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"It's me Sam, Sookie." I tell him.

He opens his mouth in shock then closes it. "Well it's about you came home."

I smile. "I thought you were gonna be angry or something."

"Quite the opposite." He says and gets up from his seat to hug me. I hug tightly and release him. He sits back down and smiles.

"So, tell me...what happened?" he asks.

So I tell him the full story about the vampires, Shailee, Sissy, Felipe, Robbie and the encounters with Jason, Pam, Eric and Bill. Not quite in that order but in a way he could understand. Sam was understanding, and very kind. He is also patient and waited until I was finished.

"But you do know that you could have to us, the shifters and werewolves. I mean you and I are friends to the pack and I'm sure Alcide would have done anything to protect you." He tells me.

I nod. "I know but I thought, at the time, that the best solution was to leave. Then Shai came into the picture and things just got even more chaotic."

He frowns. "What does Shai look like?"

I take my wallet out of my bag and show him a picture of Shai and I and I give it to him. He frowns.

"This is the girl that I picked up on the highway." He tells me.

"So it was you. I was wondering how she got to Shreveport all by herself." I say.

"She was walking on the highway and I found her. So she's your daughter? I thought she looks familiar." He says.

I nod. "Yeah, she's mine alright and she's a trouble maker."

Sam laughs. "Well she's beautiful, like her mum."

I blush. "Thanks...so, how about a job here?"

Sam nods. "Sure, you can start tomorrow. You know you're lucky we have a spot open. Say, are you going to tell Tara and everyone here, apart from vampires?"

I look at him. "Yeah, in my own time"

He nods. "Good."

I smile. "Thanks Sam. Well I better get going so I'll see you tomorrow then."

He smiles. "See you tomorrow Sookie and welcome home."

Later on, I open the door to my house and sitting at the table is Pam and Shai. It is dark so I knew that the vampires would be awake.

Pam and Shai are talking about the future lessons that she is going to learn from both Eric and Pam and so I join them, sitting down. Pam nods her head and Shai smiles at me.

"So, tonight, your lessons will be starting. Are you ready?" Pam asks as Shai nods her head. I frown. Pam notices my glare.

"What is wrong?" she asks me.

"I am not sure Shai would be ready for Eric's lessons. She would be ready for yours but Eric is...well he's not gentle." I tell her.

Shai looks at me. "I thought you wanted me to take lessons from him. I need to learn to be a vampire."

"I know, but I was thinking someone like Pam, whom she is going to teach but maybe someone like Bill?" I say. Then I frown, wondering where the hell I thought of his name from. Bill is on my shit list and yet here I am, saying he's better than Eric. Then I look at Pam and boy is she pissed. I get up, backing away slowly from her.

"Sit your arse down because you're about to get schooled. You'd better fucking recognise that Eric is 100% prime vampire-I-like-to-fuck and a god. He's not some punk bitch turned during the Civil War. He's over a 1000 years old and fucking Viking warrior and yet you'd rather go for that dick that dumps you for that crazy-arsed mother-fucking bitch. Eric was there for you for so long and Bill broke your heart. Sookie, the man has Elvis on his payroll and he can kick arse in ways you've never dream of. Fuck, the man is so much better than that pussy Bill." She rambles.

I could only look at her in shock and I could see Shai holding back her giggles as she looks at my face.

I recover and sigh. "And here I thought you liked Bill because you were in business with him."

"Heck I wouldn't work with him in a million years." Pam tells me.

"You wanna know what I don't get? If Eric is like over 1000 years old and Bill was changed during the Civil War, how come they or you couldn't smell Mum? I mean she's the same, she just changed her hairstyle and such but her body is still the same." Shai asks.

"Eric did. He knew it was me by my smell. Bill? I have no idea. Maybe I was away too long and he forgot." I say.

Pam shakes her head. "No, it is impossible to forget a human's smell, especially one like yours. Maybe Bill didn't want to believe it was you just like I did. I smelt you and I couldn't believe it but then I realised that it really was you."

"Okay...Well I think I'll go out side for some fresh air." I say.

"You do that and oh, you think about what I said. Eric is way better than that fuck-head" she tells me. I could only nod as I walk outside onto the porch. I sit down on one of the chairs and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and feel the breeze against my face. But I am only alone for a few seconds as I hear a voice.

"Sookie?" the male voice asks.

I open my eyes and see that it is Bill. "How'd you know?"

"Eric told me. It's really you?" he says. I nod.

"Well, welcome home." I could only stare at him.

**Sam's POV**

Driving only the highway, listening to music is calming affect. I knew that its full moon and I had yet to find a place to shift. As I continue to drive, I notice something white hopping down the road.

"What the fuck?" I say to myself as I see a very strange creature hopping down the road. It looked like a kangaroo but America doesn't have kangaroos. I continue to stare in disbelief but no; here it was, on the highway, hopping like a happy thing. I beep my horn and it stops. I stop my car and get out, examining it more. But as I approach the creature, it begins to shift into a beautiful black woman.

"Fuck me, you're hot." I blurt out, unable to keep my mouth shut.

"Excuse me?" she asks, in a thick Australian accent. Hang on, Sookie's friend is Australian and she was black.

"I'm sorry; you're Sookie's friend Sissy." I say.

She nods. "You must be Sam."

I nod back at her. "Well...uh just a question but why were you hopping a kangaroo when clearly the US don't have kangaroos?"

"It's my favourite animal to shift. You should try it." She says.

"Is that an invitation?" I ask.

"Only if you want it to be." She tells as she shifts back into a white kangaroo. I smile and lock my car up. I then take off my clothes and shift into a kangaroo like her and I follow her.

This night is going to be very interesting.

* * *

**I leave you hanging and begging for more...:-)**

**But review and I might give you a sneak peak at the next chapter...yes I know..I'm mean *laughs evilly***

**Until next chapter, **

**Cheers from Australia...**


	9. Chapter 9: Lessons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**Oh Please...Oh PLEASE Review! I really do love them and even if some of the reviews are critics, that's okay because every review helps the story...**

**Do you want to know what Sissy or Shailee looks like? I have started an online photo album and if you would like to see it, go to my profile and there will be a link...or http:/ picasaweb (dot) google (dot) com (dot) au (slash) 105807220438945543384 (slash) FarAway**

**This chapter is funny...it may have no lemons but in this chapter both Eric and Pam 'teach' Shai how to be a vampire...the words, arguments, and 'situations' are based on what my brothers and sisters say when I teach them something...**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Shai's POV**

Eric is sitting across from me, drinking a Tru Blood and staring at me, which gives me the creeps. I continue to stare at him. Pam and Eric are at my house to 'teach' me on how to be a vampire. They had only been here for a little while and yet we are doing nothing of the sort. Instead, we are having a staring contest.

"Oh will you two just stop it? It's like you're having a staring contest to see whose more bad-ass! It's annoying the hell out of me!" Pam yells, snapping us both out of our 'contest'.

"So, you're gonna teach me something or you're just gonna sit there and stare?" I say.

"Yes, I think it's time to start the lessons." Eric tells me, getting up from his seat. He left the bottle of Tru Blood there. I clear my throat.

"What?" he asks.

I gesture to the bottle. He stares me, giving me a look, to which I stare back.

Pam grunts. "Oh for fuck's sake."

She grabs the bottle and puts in the bin. "You two are acting completely childish. Grow up and let's get on with shall we?"

"Mum doesn't like it when we leave a kitchen dirty." I protest, getting up from my seat and following Pam. I so wish that Mum is here, but she got a phone call from her new boss who had asked her to work. I would have had Sissy, but since tonight is a full moon, so she had duty calls to her other self.

Eric follows Pam and me out to the backyard of the house. Although it was small in size, it was large enough for Eric to teach me. In a way, it is shaped like a square of sorts. Pam and Eric place themselves on one side of the 'square' and I stand opposite them, crossing my arms over my chest. I notice that Eric did the same and Pam out her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"Would you like to start, Eric?" Pam asks.

Eric nods. "Shailee, what do you know about vampires?"

"Well for one, they suck...and I mean literally." I say

Eric sighs. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

I frown. "Oh, I don't know, probably because I have a father for a vampire and I am a telepathic."

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Eric asks.

I nod. "She did, but I'm too rebellious for that. I like to be wild, not proper."

Eric chuckles. "Being rebellious is trouble, so is being wild."

I shrug. "So? It's not like I'm out to impress anyone."

"On the contrary, you are. You're half vampire and it comes with a big responsibility." Eric says.

"Okay Spiderman...Don't go all 'with great power, comes great responsibility' on me." I say.

"I do not know this 'Spiderman' but he does give some great advice." Eric says.

I look at him. "Seriously dude...you need to get down with the kids."

Eric sighs. "Are you really that incompetent or not that smart? Do you have any respect?"

I scoff. "Who are you to be calling me 'not smart? For your information, I am smart...in fact did you know that one human hair can support up 3 kg, that the average man's penis is three times the length of his thumb, the thighbones are stronger, a woman's heart beats faster than a man's and we blink twice as often as man. The skin weighs twice as much as the brain. The body uses up to 300 muscles to balance itself, so that you can stand still and if saliva cannot dissolve something, you cannot taste it...not that it matters to you 'cause your a vampire...a full vampire."

"And the whole point of that speech is?" Pam asks.

"Well, you know I'm smart, at least school wise and you've learnt something new...Eric however, is still checking his thumbs." I simply say.

True to my word, Eric is checking his thumbs. Pam turns away, stifling laughter and I smile. Eric looks at me and Pam and crosses his arms together.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Eric suggests. I smile at Pam and I could still see her trying to hold her laughter in.

"Being a vampire, there are certain rules that we need to abide by. Have you ever tasted blood?" Eric asks me.

"A couple of times...there was a time where Mum wanted to know if I needed it...of course she found out that I could survive on normal food. But it tastes alright." I tell him.

Eric nods. "Blood is vital to a vampire's diet, but there are some like Pam and I that only need a few mouthfuls of blood."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we are older, and we have more experience as a vampire." He tells me.

I nod. "Cool...why am I learning about blood? I rarely drink and when I do, it's in the comfort of my own home."

"There are some, out there, who prey on vampires for their blood. Vampire blood is very intoxicating and when consumed by humans, they experience a feeling that they want to have forever. Although you're half human, people might still hunt you for your blood." Eric says.

I shrug. "And?"

"And you might find yourself in a situation where someone is trying to drain you for your blood." Eric says, annoyed.

Pam sighs. "Shai, I know that it seems like it's boring, but there will be a time when you will find yourself in a situation and you need to know what you can do to keep yourself safe and alive. Being a vampire is not easy and you have it twice as hard because you're not only half vampire, but you're half human as well and you need to be able to protect yourself."

"I already know how to defend myself." I tell Pam.

"Yes, your mother told me that...she also mention a Robbie...who is he?" Eric asks. I looked up at him in fear of the name..._Robbie...Robbie..._

"That got a reaction." Pam says, looking at me.

"Not the one I was looking for...who is Robbie, Shailee?" Eric asks again.

"Robbie...why did my mother mention Robbie? She knows what I'm like whenever someone says his name..." I mumble, falling to the grass.

"Robbie tried to kill me." I say to them.

"Tell me everything." Eric ordered, as he picked me up in his arms and carried me back inside. He sat me down on the couch in the lounge room and he sat across from me. Pam sat down next to him.

"Start from the beginning and leave nothing out...who is Robbie and what has he done to you and your mother?" Eric asks.

"Robbie...Robbie tried to kill me. At first I thought he was a friend, because he's a vampire and he was teaching me on how to be a vampire. Then, we started to fall in love, well at least I thought we were falling in love...I mean I was 10, but I act and look older...anyway, one night, we were hanging out and he...he kissed me and kept touching me and then he went to far." I whisper, rocking myself back and forwards.

"He didn't...uh...um..." Pam starts to say.

I shake my head. "No...Mum showed up and saved me then we left...he hasn't tried to find us since but everyday, there is a part of me that lives in fear of him finding me and killing me."

Eric touches my face with his hand and I look at him.

"I will protect you...you are my daughter and I'll always be there for you, and your mother. That I promise you." He assures me. I hug him.

I could tell that he was shocked but I didn't let him go. I then feel his arms slowly wrap around me. I smile as my father and I hug each other. After some time, I let go of him.

"Can we get back to lessons now?" he asks. I giggle and nod.

Although he's still creepy, he was not such a bad guy. I think, in time, I will learn to like him but for now, he's on my okay list.


	10. Chapter 10: What a Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**Oh Please...Oh PLEASE Review! I really do love them and even if some of the reviews are critics, that's okay because every review helps the story...**

**Do you want to know what Sissy or Shailee looks like? I have started an online photo album and if you would like to see it, go to my profile and there will be a link...or http:/ picasaweb (dot) google (dot) com (dot) au (slash) 105807220438945543384 (slash) FarAway.**

**This chapter is from Sookie's POV as she starts working at Merlotte's again.**

**Chapter 10**

**Sookie POV**

Taking out a plate of burgers, I could feel the soreness creeping into my feet. I had only been working for a few hours and already I have cramps in the feet. But I tell myself to suck it up as I have been in worst situations than sore feet and plus I've worked in the waitressing business for a long time, so I should be use to it but my feet still continue to complain.

I deliver the burgers to the customer and make my way to the bar to grab some pitchers of beer. Tara is working behind the bar and she smiles as I approach.

"Gee Sookie, it's nice to have you home!" she says.

I smile. "Thanks Tara...you got those beers for me?"

"Sure...here you go!" She gives me the beers and I deliver them to the customer. As I walk away I notice a familiar face staring through the windows. I place my tray and apron on the bar bench and I walk outside. The visitor is smiling as I approach.

"Hello misses Sookie. How are ya?" says Bubba, my friend the singer.

I smile and give Bubba a hug. "Bubba! What are you doing here?"

"Mr Eric sent me to keep an eye on you while he's teaching Miss Shailee." He tells me.

"Have you met her yet?" I ask.

"Not yet, but I want to. She sounds very nice." He says.

"Oh Bubba, it's good to see you. You hungry? You want me to heat you up some Tru Blood?" I ask.

"No Miss Sookie, I had something to drink before." He says.

I cringe. Bubba loved stray animals and obviously he still did. "Good, well just wait here. I should be finish soon."

He nods and I walk back into the restaurant. My night has instantly lifted and I am in a good mood. I then see Sam sneak into his office and I frown, because Sam was suppose to be in his other form and running around in the woods. I walk to his office to see what was going on.

"Sam, why aren't you running in the woods, having a good time as a dog?" I ask.

Sam looks at me, a guilty look. "Sookie...ahh...um."

I peek into his head. The name Sissy and sex came up.

"Oh Sam, you didn't do the dirty with Sissy did you?" I growl at him.

"Uh...yes...but she's quite attractive and I like her." He stammers.

I smile. "Okay, just she's had a rough ride and I guess I'm just protective of her, just like she is to me."

Sam smiles back at me. "Yeah, I've notice...don't worry, she's safe with me. And you can go home...I know you've had a long day so go home, rest your feet and get some sleep."

"Yeah...Oh, Shai is having her lessons with Eric." I remember

"Eric teaching Shailee?" Sam says.

I nod. "Yeah...I know...but if he can teach her some manners, I'm not complaining."

I grab my bag and give Sam a kiss on the cheek. I wave goodbye to Tara and head to my car. Bubba follows me and gets into the passenger seat as I open it. I start the car up and take off, heading home.

I arrive home and I blink in shock as I see Shai levitating in mid-air. I get out of my car and run to her.

"Shai, what in the world? I yell to her.

"Oh hi Mum! Look what Eric taught me!" she says.

I look at Eric. "You're teaching her how to fly?"

Eric smiles. "Do not worry lover, she is in safe hands. It is remarkable to see a half-human, half-vampire levitate in the air."

"Oh...okay...so you're not worried about her falling down and breaking her leg or an arm?" I yell at him.

"Lover, it is vital that she learns the ways of the vampires." Eric growls at me.

I step towards him and scoff. "Ways of the vampire? I thought you were teaching her how to fight! Not to fly!"

"She needs to learn everything if she is to be protecting herself!" Eric yells to me.

"She has me and Sissy to protect her and she doesn't need to fly." I growl to him.

"Okay...time out! I am a grown teenager and I wanted to learn how to levitate or fly...whatever. Mum, I'm okay...Eric, calm the heck down." Shai says, as she stands in the middle of Eric and me.

I take a deep breath and Eric nods.

"Shai, we shall continue our lessons tomorrow night. Soon it will be daylight and I need to get going. Pam, let's go." Eric says and left.

Pam gives Shai a hug. "Look after yourself, now...don't get into trouble. You have my number, so ring me when you want to. Sookie, Bubba will look after you until it is daylight. He has sleeping arrangements with Bill."

I nod. "Thank you Pam. See you later."

Pam and Eric left, leaving me and Shai standing there on the grass. Bubba is in the woods somewhere, watching us.

"Levitating? Really?" I say to Shai.

"I wanted to learn. Eric showed me and I wanted to do it." She tells me.

I shake my head. "Oh, like it is not a hazard. You could have fell and broken your leg or hurt yourself."

Shai groans, placing her arms across her chest. "Mum, I was doing fine. Even when you showed up and I almost lost my focus, I was doing fine."

"I don't care...Now go to bed." I tell her. She gives me a glare before stomping off to bed.

Bubba came out of the shadows and places a hand on my shoulder.

"She's quite a handful, Miss Sookie. She's like you, stubborn but she's like Mr Eric too." he tells me.

I smile. "So people tell me...Well Bubba, I'm going to bed. Have a good night."

I walk inside my house and turned the lights off. I then walk to the bathroom, have a shower and put my pyjamas on. I then hop into bed and close my eyes. It has been a long night.

**

* * *

**

**Shai POV**

Mum can really be annoying at times...but I knew she is only being a mum. Sometimes I wish that she would just get a life and not worry about everything that goes on. But when the life of your love is a vampire and you have your lover's boss after you, maybe I shouldn't complain.

I sat on my bed, thinking about the events that had happen earlier in the night. Eric had taught me how to levitate and a killer punch move but most importantly, he showed me how much he cares for me and Mum. Although he's a vampire and I could tell that he isn't use to emotions, I could see that he was trying.

I got up and look out the window. It is still dark but I knew dawn will be here soon. I open the window and jump out. I know that I am going to get into trouble but I don't care. But I don't get far because Mum's friend Bubba stops me as I walk.

"Where are you going Miss Shailee?" he asks.

"Ah...don't know yet...just wanted to go for a walk." I stammer. Bubba is the splitting image of a well-known singer famous for being a hunk of burning love.

"Miss Shai, there are many things out there are dangerous. I can't let you just go." he says.

I nod. "I know...just walking helps me think."

He smiles. "You have a heavy burden on your shoulders, being half-vampire and half-human. Mr Eric told me about you and Miss Sookie being on the run from some other vampires. Do you know who they are?"

"Yes, but Mum doesn't want to tell anyone yet. She's afraid that if she does tell Eric, he'll go nuts." I say.

"So Eric might know this person who is after you and Miss Sookie?" he confirms.

I nod. I then see a white snow leopard approach from the forest. Straight away I know it is Sissy as she changes into a unique snow leopard. Although her fur is white, she has piercing blue eyes that stand out and I know it's her. Also, no other snow leopard would come up to you and let you stroke their fur.

I stroke her fur and scratch behind her ears. She purrs and lies down by my feet.

"Interesting pet you've got there." Bubba says.

"It's no pet...it's Sissy, my aunty...well adopted aunty." I tell him.

"Well, Miss Shai, Sissy, it was a pleasure to meet you but I have to get going. The sun is coming up soon. See you later." Bubba says and walks off into the forest.

I sit down on the steps and Sissy lies down in front of me and I continue to stroke her fur. It is silky and soft.

"When is Mum going to tell Eric about Felipe being after us?" I ask.

Sissy growls softly and gives me a look from her cat face.

"I know...no telling anyone...but don't you think it's better if she tells someone who is after us before they do come after us?" I say.

Sissy looks up then down, letting me know that she agrees with me.

"Thanks Sis...one day we'll be free." I tell her, as we watch the sun rise over the forest and mountains.


	11. Chapter 11: One Month Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...**

**Sorry if the chapter is late...am having a major case of writer's block for this story...so if anyone has an idea, I'd love to hear it...I haven't been getting many reviews...a lot of readers have been adding me to their alerts and favourite story list but not many reviews! So please review!**

**Remember, if you would like to see photos for all my stories, like what I think they look like, what dresses they wear, etc, just go to my profile and there will be a link there to take you to the albums! Also I have started a blog, which is also on my profile, so please check it out and follow me! I'll be posting recipes, stories, poems etc, about me!**

**Chapter 11**

**Sookie POV**

**_1 Month Later_**

"Shailee Adele Stackhouse Northman! What this I hear about getting into fights at the local high school?" I yell at my troublesome daughter.

It has been a month and so much has happen. Shai and Eric have been continuing their night lessons plus Shai has started high school in Shreveport. Eric has been teaching her to fight and protect herself. At times, when I am home, I would watch them and I could see that Eric has really began to care for Shai. He is a different person around her and although at times he could be strict and sometimes rude, I could see that he wants the best for her.

Sissy and Sam have begun a relationship and I could see the chemistry between the two. Sam has also begun to care for Shai and he too is teaching her things. Sam taught Shai the shape-shifting history and how there are many different types of shifters in the country. Shai loves how Sam would shift into a border collie and together they would play, as if she had a real dog.

Budda and Bill are our night guardians and almost every night I could see Bill and Budda in the woods, watching and keeping an eye on Shai and me. Although Bill and I have a complicated past, we are building our friendship back and he too cares for Shai. Almost everyone I knew has grown to care and protect Shai. Pam and Budda are best 'mates' as Shai liked to put it.

Almost everyone I knew; knew that I had come home. Calvin Norris and his wife Tanya have two kids and although they were older, they still looked young and in perfect shape. Alcide also knew I had come home and I was shocked to see that he has a daughter around Shai's age, who also attends the same high school as her. His daughter, Maria, is a werewolf like her father and really beautiful. Her mother, Alcide's late wife, died a few years back so Alcide is a single father with a daughter. Maria and Shai have become firm friends and Alcide keeps a watch on both girls during the day.

But lately Shai has started to get into fights. Maria is beautiful, but she's different, as since she's a werewolf, she is built with muscles and from a distance she looked more a boy than a girl, since the only things she wears are shorts, pants, t-shirts and hoodies. The students at the high school love to tease her, which causes Shai to et into fights with them, in order to defend Maria.

Today she had been involved in another fight and both Maria and Shai are sitting down at the table.

"Fighting? Again?" I growl at her.

She groans. "It's not my fault that people at school can't accept Maria for who she is. I am merely defending her."

"I'm sure that Maria can defend herself. She doesn't need a half-vampire to protect her!" I tell her.

"So, I'm suppose to let her be bullied and pushed around by a bunch bastards like she's some dipstick or something?" Shai asks.

"No... I mean, you should leave Maria to fight her own battles." I say.

Maria clears her throat. "Can I make a suggestion? Maybe your Mum is right Shai...I mean you are a great friend for sticking up for me but I don't want you to get into any more trouble, especially with the school and your mum."

"But what happens if they bully you and push you around again?" Shai asks.

"I'll just go all werewolf on their arse." She replies.

I chuckle. "I don't think your dad will be very happy with that."

"As long as I don't kill anybody, he doesn't care." Maria tells me.

I smile. "Still, it wouldn't be a good idea...but I don't want hear about any more fighting except when you're fighting with your dad...Okay?"

"Yes Mum...I'll try." Shai says.

I frown. "No, you'll not try, you will _not_ fight...get it?"

Shai nods. "Okay...can we study now?"

I nod and the two girls grabbed their bags and left. Sissy walks in with a coffee cup in her hand and together we sit down at the table.

"Teenagers...don't you just love them?" Sissy says sarcastically.

"She was caught fighting...again." I tell her.

Sissy nods. "Well, teenagers do that...I know that I got into a few fights when I was a teen...but it's a phase Sookie...we all go through it."

I sigh. "Yeah, but I taught her to be better than that. Ever since she's been doing these lessons with Eric, it's like she's developed a new personality...a tougher and more protective personality. She's taking after Eric, I think, a little too much though, for my liking."

"Sookie, she's getting to know her dad. Of course she would be acting like him because she wants to be the protector in this house. She wants to protect you; her friend, me...and I think she wants to protect Eric too." Sissy tells me.

I nod. "I know, but I'm supposed to be the protector...me...her mother."

"Don't worry Sookie...she's just trying to do everything at once; learning, protecting...getting to know her father. She's had a lot going on, but Sookie, don't worry...she'll be fine." Sissy assures me.

"Yeah..." I say. I then hear a car pull up at the front of my house. I look through the window and see that it is Alcide.

"Sookie?" he calls out as I hear him enter the house.

"In the kitchen!" I yell out to him. Soon I see a tall man walk in. In many ways, Alcide is still very handsome. He had a few grey hairs here and there but his facial features and body hadn't changed...in other words, he still makes me shiver in excitement.

"Sookie, how are you?" he asks as he sits down next to Sissy. He nods at her and she nods back, smiling.

"My daughter got into a fight today. She was defending your daughter." I tell him.

Alcide sighs. "She's becoming too much like her father."

"Eric's not that bad...sure he's protective but he knows what is best." I say.

"I know Sookie, but still, he's a dangerous man and his influence is rubbing off on Shailee. Sookie you must stop the lessons." Alcide tells me.

I frown. "Why should I? I mean he's not doing anybody any harm."

Alcide suddenly stands up. "Sookie, the man is a vampire and he may be Shailee's father but he's dangerous. What happens if he hurts her or you or anybody for that matter?"

"He's not gonna hurt anybody! He's too sensible for that!" I protest.

Alcide laughs. "Sensible? That man is an arrogant bastard and he nearly hurt you once."

"He's never hurt me! Never! Sure, sometimes when I am with him, bad things tend to happen but that shouldn't define him for who he is!" I yell.

"That would be who?" Alcide asks.

"A man."

"Oh, really? Sookie, have you ever thought that now you're back, he's changed because he's angry at you? That he won't be so willing to be a 'man' again for you? You have to remember Sookie; you left...that changed everything."

"For who? For Eric or for you?," Sissy spoke up, "You see, I thought this conversation was about Eric being a bad influence on Shai...now, I think that you're talking about yourself...I think you're upset with Sookie because she left and you're using Eric as an excuse. The reason why I say that is because you're not making any sense at all and you being upset at Sookie does make sense."

"Is she right Alcide? Are you really that upset with me that you're blaming Eric for making me leave?" I ask.

Alcide sighs. "I can't talk about this...I'll see you later Sookie. Maria!"

Alcide leaves the room and Maria comes tumbling down the stairs, Shai following. The two girls stop in the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Shai asks.

"Nothing...Maria, your dad is waiting." I tell them.

Maria nods. "I'll see you later then."

She gives Shai a hug and then leaves. Shai looks to me, confused. I shake my head, telling her silently that I didn't want to take about it. She nods and we both sit down.

"So...what's happening?" Sissy asks.

"Well, Pam is coming over later...to teach me as Eric had something else to do." Shai tells me.

"What is he doing?" I ask.

Shai shrugs. "Don't know...don't really care either. Pam is much more patient than Eric, so I'm kinda looking forward to having a girl's night."

I nod. "That will give some time with your dad then, since Pam is teaching you."

"What are you doing Aunty Sissy?" Shai asks.

"Sam is taking me out on a date. We're going to dinner then movies." Sissy reveals.

"Cool..." Shai crosses and stares at the table.

I smile and get up, walking up the stairs to my room. I get there and close the door behind me. I check the time on my alarm clock and see that I have an hour and a half before night time, so I begin to pamper myself. I scrub on some cream onto my face and sat down on my bed, grabbing a romance novel.

About nearly two hours later, after I had washed the cream off my face, I am still reading the novel when I hear a loud scream come from downstairs. I threw my novel on my bed and race out of my room, running down the stairs into the kitchen. By then it had gotten dark, so we could expect some visitors.

I walk into the kitchen and I see Sissy and Shai holding each other and staring at out the window. I look through the window and see that the house is surrounded by men in black clothing and looking really frightening. I gasp as I see two men holding Bill in a grip. Then the door bell rings.

Shai looks at me with frightened eyes. I nod my head, telling her quietly that it is going to be alright and walk to my front door. I take a deep breath as I place my hand on the door knob and open it. I brace myself, ready to see who my visitor is.

"Hello Sookie." A man says.

I scream.

* * *

**I leave you hanging...remember, please review and I'll write a preview of the next chapter...yes I am bribing, as reviews inspire me to write!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Cheers from Australia...**


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...I am just playing with her babies...**

**Remember, if you would like to see photos for all my stories, like what I think they look like, what dresses they wear, etc, just go to my profile and there will be a link there to take you to the albums! Also I have started a blog, which is also on my profile, so please check it out and follow me! I'll be posting recipes, stories, poems etc, about me!**

**Please Review...and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Sookie POV**

I start to back away from the door. Felipe de Castro is a man of many talents and looking threatening and scary is a talent.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or you're going to let me in?" he says slyly.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"You think you could outrun me, didn't you? Oh, Sookie...you know better than that." DeCastro ticks his tongue and it sends chills up my spine. I look to my daughter, who is still the kitchen with Sissy beside her, growling quietly. Shai looks at me, and I hold her stare.

_Sissy wants to know if you want her to shift._

_No, it's too dangerous. Tell her to wait._

_Do you want me to do anything?_

_No...Stay where you are._

"Are you looking at your daughter? Wonderful thing, your daughter...half-vampire, half-human, correct?" DeCastro says, "I thought so...Well sine you aren't going to let me in, why don't you come outside?"

"No thanks, I'd rather stay her." I growl to him.

He smiles. "Oh Sookie, I wish you would come out here in the beautiful fresh air. Because if you don't. Your pretty little boyfriend will suffer."

I flinch. "Leave him alone. Your quarrel is with me. Bill has nothing to do with you and me."

DeCastro laughs. "Oh, I think he does." He turns to his men behind him and nods. I then see the other vampires start to hit and punch Bill. I cringe at the sight of the others beating Bill up.

"Okay! Okay...I will come outside. Just stop beating him up." I cry, and I walk outside. I hear Shai scream no as I walk out.

DeCastro and I walk onto the grass and I turn back and see Shai and Sissy watching me through the window. I place myself in front of Bill, facing towards DeCastro. I can hear Bill pant as he begins to heal. Tears begin to form and fall down my face.

"What the hell are you doing here, DeCastro? How dare you lay a hand on Sookie?" Bill asks angrily.

I turn to stare at him, tears streaming down my face. _Oh where is Eric when you need him?_

"Oh, I am simply trying to get Sookie to work for me. You see and you know that she has a power that I really do love. And when I love something, I don't like it when it disappears or goes missing or simply runs away, because they can't do my work. You see, Sookie here, thought she could outrun me and so she sends me on this wild goose chase to find her. But now that I have, she can't run anymore. And she can't be saved by those who love, because one protector is in the hands of my men. The other is simply gone." DeCastro tells me.

I gasp. "What have you done to Eric? You better not have hurt him."

DeCastro smiles, which sends chills up my spine. "Oh no...I simply sent him away for business. He still is after all under my legion but that doesn't matter because by the time he comes back, you will be gone or dead...doesn't matter."

"No...Take me instead of her." Bill pleads.

"Oh we will be taking you...but I'm up for a trade...are you? Let's see...I'll trade you for someone special...like your daughter." DeCastro bids.

I shake my head. "No...You will not have her."

"Oh I think I will have her." DeCastro says and nods to his men.

I am then suddenly pulled into a grip lock between to men and so I scream, which causes Shai and Sissy to run out of the house and onto the porch.

"No Shai! Go back into the house!" I yell to my daughter in fear.

Then something hits me in the head and then everything goes black.

* * *

"Sookie? Sookie, can you hear me?" I hear a voice as I begin to descend from darkness. My eyes open slowly and I take in the view around me. Eric is staring at me in the face and Sissy is by my side.

"What? Where is Shai? Is she here?" I mumble as Eric helps me into a sitting position.

"No sweetie, they took her." Sissy tells me.

I gasp. "No...NO!"

I start to cry, screaming and gripping at my hair. The one thing I swore thing I swore to protect, is gone, taken by the hands of a man I really hate and fear.

"Sookie, look at me! Sookie, please honey look at me!" Eric yells as I carry on. I turn to him and stare deep into his blue eyes.

"She's gone...my daughter is gone! I swore that I would protect her and now she's..." I rant.

Eric sighs. "Sookie, it will be fine. We'll get her back...that I promise you. We will get out daughter back."

He hugs me and I hold him tightly.

"We should head inside and work out what to do from there." Sissy suggests.

Eric nods and I could feel him lift me up into his arms. He carries me, bridal style, into the house and places me down on the couch. I then notice Pam, Bubba and Sam sit down in front me. _Whoa, where did they come from? _ I think to myself, confused at the sight before me.

"What...what are you doing her? What happened?" I stammer. Sissy sits down next to me, staring into my eyes.

"Well, after you got knocked out, everything went a bit crazy. Shai tried to go to you, to see if you were alright and then she was taken, and so I shifted into a snow leopard and tried to fight them off, but since there were so many vampires, I just ran. You were knocked out, and Shai was in the arms of DeCastro." Sissy whispers.

Eric frowns. "What?"

"Let her finish." I demand. Eric glares at me.

"Well, so I ran. I don't why I didn't stay, because Bill was trying to fight but there were so many. So I ran to Sam, who rang and told Jason what had happened and within what it seems like minutes, even days, we arrived back here and everyone had left and you were still lying on the ground. I'm so sorry Sookie; I should have stayed and tried to fight." Sissy sobs.

"You went to get help, that's why you ran because you knew that you couldn't do it on your own, because Bill...oh god, they took Bill." I whisper.

"Yes, they did." Sissy tells me.

I close my eyes. "What happened then?"

"Well, that's was when Pam, Eric and Bubba turned up. Then we tried to wake you up." Sissy says.

I nod. I open my eyes and look at Eric. "How did you get here?"

Eric looks at me. "Bubba saw the ambush, and saw that the other vampires had Bill, so he came and got me, telling me the whole story. I rang Pam and we got here as soon as we could. Sookie, what's this about DeCastro being the one who took Shai?"

I sigh. "He's the vampire that's been trying to kill me for the last 15 years."

"What?"

"DeCastro, for some reason, hates you Eric, so he figured the only way to hurt you is to kill me. You got me into this mess because of you and your tendency to be an absolute idiot!" I yell, shocked at my outburst. I then feel anger start to rise through my body

"I got you into this mess? If you hadn't left, then maybe I could have protected you and our daughter." Eric snarls.

I suddenly stood up from my seat, the anger taking over me. "Stop calling her that! You've never loved me; always have to be the 'big' man, thinking of your money instead of me. If you weren't so cocky, so arrogant...a right-on fuck-head, I would have never been involved. I could be living the life now, with a family instead of being absolutely terrified that someone's gonna kill me! She is not your daughter...she's mine!"

"What? Don't make me out as the bad guy. You left, and we all went crazy. You think I hurt you? You damaged me much more. You left, which broke my heart. You think I don't love you? Of course I fuckin' love you. I've always have and it's killing me because I am supposed to be this arrogant cocky fuck-head that you say I am. But instead, I became a broken man when you left and that is not like me. You know that, everyone knows that. You hurt me Sookie, you've hurt everyone. And now you're back and things have gone from shit to fuck in seconds. I was just starting to get to know my daughter and you let her get taken by DeCastro. If you hold told me in the first place that it was DeCastro who is after you, none of this would have happened. You were being a stubborn bitch, because you didn't tell me the truth." Eric argues.

Jason stands up. "Hey, don't talk to my sister like that."

"No Jason, it's no use. Eric can't feel, so it's pointless to say anything." I say.

"Sookie!" Pam gasps.

"Really? Right then, if that's the way you feel, I'll leave. But you're wrong...Shai is my daughter and I will stop at nothing to get her back. Pam, Bubba, come." Eric growls and leaves. Bubba takes off after him but Pam pauses and looks at me.

"Oh Sookie..." She whispers as she leaves.

Sissy sighs and looks at me. "Why did you say those things?"

I gasp. "I don't know! Oh my god, what's wrong with me?" I begin to sob, shocked at my behaviour.

"I think you're in shock Sookie, so you're taking it out on the one man who you love the most." Jason tells me.

"Don't worry, I'll check on Eric." Sam says and leaves the room.

I look at Jason. "What's gonna happen now?"

Jason sighs. "I don't know sis...I don't know."

**

* * *

**

I know...I know, I'm evil...Sorry! *jumps behind the couch and peeks out* But I had to leave it there...it's so good! I also know that it is a little shorter but that don't matter...does it?

**So review, and I'll do what I did with the last sneak preview of the next chapter...Only if I get many reviews...**

**Until next chapter,**

**Cheers from Australia**


	13. Chapter 13: What Do We Do Now?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...I am just playing with her babies...**

**Remember, if you would like to see photos for all my stories, like what I think they look like, what dresses they wear, etc, just go to my profile and there will be a link there to take you to the albums! Also I have started a blog, which is also on my profile, so please check it out and follow me! I'll be posting recipes, stories, poems etc, about me!**

**Also I have a blog...its http:/ blackndeadly . blogspot . com Please check it out and follow me or become my friend!**

**Please Review...and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Eric POV**

I am angry, pissed off...literally. Sookie had no right to say those things to me, but I couldn't help wondering that maybe she's right. I am certainly no father figure and it has been a long while since I've been a father. But Shailee has made me live again. Although I'm a vampire, I made a promise to Shai that I would be there for her and now she's in the hands of DeCastro.

I was just about to get into my car when I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn around and see Sam running towards me. I stop and lean against my car, wondering what the shifter has to say.

"Listen Eric, Sookie wasn't thinking. She didn't mean to say any of those things." Sam says.

"Oh really? What she'd do? Send you here make an excuse for what she'd said? Because the way she's acting, I'm pretty sure she did mean to say those things." I growl at him.

Sam sighs. "You know she loves you right? She said those things because she's in shock and she took it out on the one she loves. She wouldn't have taken it out on any of us."

I nod. "I understand. I love her, yet she drives me crazy. I don't understand emotions. Does it always get this complicated? I mean, the last time I've ever loved or cared was when I was human and now, I have a daughter who I've come to love and care and Sookie, well I've always loved her and I still do. But I don't understand these emotions, like fear and angst."

"Heck, none of us do. We live everyday experiencing emotions that none of us understand, yet we learn. We will get Shailee back. We have to." Sam tells me.

"Why does it have to be so fucking confusing?" I ask.

"Because it can...Look, we may not understand how life works but there are things in life that matters and one of them is Sookie...speaking of which, are you going to forgive her?" Sam replies.

I sigh. "I already have. Why couldn't she just tell me that it was DeCastro who wanted to kill her? I would have protected her, keep her out of harms way. She wouldn't have left then, like she did."

"She still would've left, whether you were protecting her or not. She left because she didn't want to hurt you. I know that you're a vampire and everything, but put yourself in Sookie's shoes. Imagine if you were the human and that you needed to leave to protect the ones you love. Sookie was only doing what she thought was best at the time and yes, it wasn't a good idea but to her it was the only idea." Sam explains.

"Why she didn't tell me about DeCastro then? I mean, when she came home, why couldn't she tell me that it's DeCastro that's been after her all along?" I ask.

Sam shrugs. "Same thing I guess. Trying to protect you, and maybe protect Shailee, as if you did find out, there would be no doubts that you'd go to DeCastro and he would find that Sookie was home and Shailee was here. So she kept it to herself, well they all, Sissy and Shai included, kept it to themselves and yet that didn't work out because Shailee is gone and Sookie, well she's gone nuts."

I smile but I slowly drop it. "But it's not her, I can see that now. She's in shock...our daughter has been taken and I will not give up finding DeCastro."

"So what do we do?" Sam asks

"We will need Amelia." I say.

Sam frowns. "Amelia? Why would we need her?"

"She's a witch and she can help us." I tell him.

"But she's not a powerful one." Sam says.

"She is now. She's grown more powerful since she left Bon Temps. And she if she does come, she will provide some comfort for Sookie, as she is, well was her best friend yes?" I ask Sam.

Sam nods. "Yes, she was. Though I don't Amelia knows that Sookie is back yet but I'm sure that all will be forgiven."

I shake my head. "That doesn't matter. Right now, we need Amelia and she can gather the witches and they can help us."

Sam sighs. "You know they are gonna ask for something in return and it's not going to be money."

I nod. "I know; that is why I need you to do something. I know you are still in contact with the shape-shifting community. Get in contact with everyone, including Alcide. I'll talk to Jason about getting Calvin Norris into this as well."

"Why though?" Sam asks.

"Because the only way that we're going to Shailee is if we go to war with DeCastro. Shailee is valuable, because she's the first half-vampire half-human to ever exist. DeCastro won't let her go easily, even if we give him money or something else that's valuable. We will need everyone on our side." I reply.

"So you're gonna do then...you're gonna go to war with DeCastro." Sam says.

"If it means getting my daughter back, then yes, I'm going to war with DeCastro." I tell him.

"Okay, I get in contact with the community and get back to you as soon as I can. Call me when you get in touch with Amelia. Sookie will be happy." Sam tells me.

I nod. "Sam, tell everyone everything. Also tell Pam that she and Bubba are on guard duty tonight until the dawn. Can you Jason and Sissy take the day shift? I don't want anything to happen to Sookie."

"Yes, and I trust you'll be back tomorrow night?" Sam asks.

"Yes. Goodbye then." I say to him and I get into my car, driving down the driveway and onto the road.

As I get onto the highway, I pull out my mobile phone and press in some numbers. I put the phone to my ear. A female voice answers.

"Hello?"

"It's Eric. I need you to come back to Bon Temps. Sookie's back. I'll explain everything when you get here." I say.

"I'll be there immediately." She replies and hangs up.

I threw my phone on the passenger seat and sigh. This is going to be a long week.

**

* * *

**

Pam POV

I stare into my wine glass that is filled with blood. I can see my reflection in the dark red liquid. I lean back into my chair and look around the table. Sissy is trying to talk to Sookie but she's having no such luck. Jason is eating a chicken sandwich.

I look back down into my bloody wine glass again, but then I hear the front door open. Sam walks into the kitchen and sits down. We all stare at him.

Sam sighs. "We're going to war."

"What? What do you mean 'we're going to war'?" I ask as Sookie looks at Sam in horror and Sissy gasps. Jason stops eating and his eyes are wide.

"The only way that we can get Shailee back is that we fight DeCastro." Sam explains.

I sigh. "That's the only option. We can't talk to DeCastro and we certainly can't kidnap Shailee back; so that only way to defeat DeCastro and get Shailee back is to go to war. What did Eric say?"

"He said that you, Bubba and Bill are to take the night shift and spend the night at Bill's. Jason, you and I will be taking the day shift." He tells us.

"What shift?" Sookie whispers.

"To protect you." Sam explains.

Sookie sighs. "I don't need protecting. I need to find my daughter!"

"We will find her but until then you're still vulnerable to DeCastro and you could get hurt if no-one is here to look after you." Sam says.

"I am a big girl...I do not need protecting!" Sookie growls as she stands up.

I scoff. "Really? Yeah right Sookie."

Sookie looks at me. "What?"

"Don't give me that look. If you didn't tell us who the person that was after you, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. If you had the guts to tell us things then we wouldn't be in this situation." I yell at her.

"I was scared okay? So I left to protect you, everyone one of you. DeCastro could have killed you." Sookie argues.

I scoff, laughing sarcastically. "You wanted to protect us? Eric and I are vampires. So what if DeCastro is a dangerous vampire that wants to kill us, we can defend ourselves. And Sam is a shape-shifter and your brother is part panther. We know how to defend ourselves. You had no right to leave us like you did, wondering where the fuck you where, if you were dead. You were worried that we'd die in the hands of DeCastro...Well, Sookie, we did die. We died because of you. If you need me Sam, I'll be outside with Bubba."

Sam nods and I leave the room, glancing back at Sookie. She looks at me with guilt in her eyes. _Serves her right...Bitch,_ I think to myself as I walk out. But I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

**

* * *

**

Sam POV

I watch Pam leave the room and I turn back to Sookie. She's sitting down, looking at her hands and tears are slowly dripping down her face. Jason is looking at her and Sissy keeps glancing at her then at me, telling me silently that we should say something.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I ask.

"Is it true, what she said?" Sookie asks me, looking up at me.

I nod. "Yes."

Sookie sighs, fresh tears falling down her face.

Jason sighs. "Sookie, when you left, we went mad. We didn't know where you were or if you were alive. Then you come back, and suddenly, our lives are changes because we spent nearly everyday wondering if you were dead. We didn't give up on you but something died in us Sookie...so yes. You may have left because you wanted to protect us but you killed us when you did. I'm sorry Sookie, but that's how we felt and think some of us still do feel like that."

"We still love you Sookie and you have reasons for leaving but you hurt us bad, real bad. I forgive you, and I'm sure Jason and Pam do too. So does Eric because he loves you but you hurt him the most. He may have forgiven you, but he's still hurt." I say to her.

She nods. "I'm sorry."

Jason takes her hand. "We know."

"So, what now?" Sissy asks.

"We prepare for war. Eric is getting in touch with his contacts and Jason and I will do the same. Then Eric will ring and tell me where the meet is. I have no doubt that the rest of the supernatural community want a man like DeCastro dead. After we've had the meet and greet..." I begin to tell them.

"We go to war." Sissy finishes.

"It will be the biggest supernatural war in history." I say as I grab Sissy's hand. She smiles at me and I smile back. Yes indeed, it will be the most dangerous, bloody war the world has ever seen.

**

* * *

**

I leave you hanging...*Jumps behind the couch* Sorry!

**For those who think that people need reviews to keep writing, we do...reviews and critics inspire us to write because if we get good reviews, we keep up the chapters and try to write some really good chapters and critics help us too. They allow is to think and read over our chapters and try to fix things. So with that saying, please review!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Cheers from Australia!**


	14. Chapter 14: Running Through the Woods

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...I am just playing with her babies...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed...**

**The chapter is short I know, but hopefully it can satisfy you until next week...Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more enjoyable...So please review...stupid writer's block...and I hate family problems, as that's the other reason I haven't been writing as major family crisis is happening over here in my house...grrr...****I hope you enjoy and again, review...hopefully I can back into a more flexible writing schedule when the family crisis calms down and my writer's block is over...don't worry, I am having trouble with my other story, The Lost Sister, so this story is not the only one.**

**Please Review...and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Shailee POV**

_I am running through the woods, in fear of the man chasing me. Branches cut my arms as I run through bushes and prickles gash my feet as they move. I turn to look behind me and the man is still chasing me. I then arrive into a meadow. The flowers are dark in colour and the grass is short and spiky, cutting my legs as I continue to run. I stop in the middle of the meadow and look behind me. The man is nowhere to be seen._

_I turn around in my spot, turning in circles, panicking and breathing fast. Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabs me and I scream. The arms turn me to face it and it is the man, who has a hungry look on his face. The eyes are blood-red and his mouth is filled with saliva and two sharp fangs. I begin to scream as he comes closer to my neck, cutting my flesh with his fangs. I could feel the life leaving me as he sucks my blood...then all is black._

I wake up in shock, pulling myself into a sitting position. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart. As I do, I notice the surroundings, frowning. The room is a bedroom, as I am lying on a bed with black sheets and red pillows. The canopy has red drapes hanging down and there is a wardrobe with a mirror a few feet from the side of the bed. In front of me is an entertainment system with a Plasma TV, DVD player and a cabinet. On the other side of the bed are windows with black curtains which are closed to keep the light out. The walls are painted red and black and the door is in the corner.

I begin to panic as I do not know where I am. I lift the black sheet of me and I realise that I am wearing a silk gown and that my hair is down. I look around for a hair tie but instead I find a silk robe. _Well, whoever owns this room loves silk..._I think to myself as I put the robe on. I walk to the door and open it, only to find a corridor with the walls painted black and gold. At the end of the corridor, is a room that resembles a kitchen. I begin to walk down the long strip, heading to the kitchen. As I arrive, there is a woman in a maid's uniform preparing breakfast.

I walk in and the maid turns around and smiles.

"Welcome Miss, please take a seat. Master will be out soon." She tells me and I nod, sitting down at the table.

The kitchen is different from the room. The windows are barred with black metal, obviously to keep the sun out, and covered with deep purple curtains. The table is long and made of wood, painted in a mahogany colour and the chairs are wooden, with a soft cushion on each chair. As I sit down, I notice that the table is set up for two, but only one setting had a plate and cutlery. The other had simply a bottle of True Blood and a tall glass.

The maid begins to fill my plate up with bacon, eggs and pancakes. She leaves a small jar of maple syrup and the salt and pepper by the side of the plate and fills my glass up with fresh apple juice. She nods her head, tells me to eat and leaves. I have to admit that I am quite hungry and so I eat. Then in walks a tall man, someone who I recognised as DeCastro. I drop my fork and quickly get up from my seat, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." He says, walking closer.

"Oh really? Then why are you keeping me here? You may not be giving me any harm but you are certainly hurting my mother." I whisper.

"I had no intention of hurting your mother, even though she's been avoiding me all these years." He tells me.

I scoff. "Avoiding you? Is that what you think we were doing? We were running...Mum's been trying to run away from you because you keep trying to kill her!"

"I'm not trying to kill her. I just wanted her for myself, but that Viking, your father, wouldn't let me anywhere near your mother. So I came up with a plan that obviously backfired but one positive thing that comes out of that little problem is you. You are unique, one-of-a-kind, as you are the only half-vampire, half-human I have ever met." He says.

"Let me go."

He shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. But I am willing to go easy, if you do one little thing for me."

"What's that?"

He smiles. "Let me taste you, just a peck."

I begin to back up, walking into the corridor. "No...No."

All of the sudden, his face is close to mine, his arms around me. I struggle, trying to break free of his grip, remembering my dream. His eyes are filled with lust and his fangs are out. I suck in a breath as he leans in to bite. Then, I feel his fangs cut my skin and so I scream, trying to wrestle free again. Then, I could see the blackness approaching me. The last thing I see, are DeCastro's eyes boring into mine as I sink into the blackness.

**

* * *

**

Eric's POV

I sigh, looking the amount of paperwork on my desk. I didn't really want to sort through it all, but it is a distraction from Sookie and Shai. I need the distraction as I wait for the woman who could help me. Pam had returned from her stay at Bill's house. As for Bill, he wasn't taken like we had thought. He was found on my porch, battered and bruised and so has been staying with me until he could go home. He had told me that DeCastro's men had planned to take him but DeCastro changed his mind and so dumped an unconscious Bill on my doorstep after I had arrived home after the fight I had with Sookie.

I continue to sort through the paperwork, when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shout and I see Pam open the door, with a special visitor behind her.

"She's here, Master." Pam tells me and I nod, getting up from my seat and walking around my desk and leaning on it.

"Amelia Broadway." I say as she walks in and sits on the couch.

"Eric." she coolly replies, crossing her legs.

"It's nice to see you. How have you been?" I ask.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? Tell me why I'm here." She demands.

I sigh. "Sookie's back."

"I know, you told me last night. So what else?"

"Well, she's back and she has daughter...my daughter, Shailee." I tell her.

Amelia shifts in her seat. "I see...Eric, I find that hard to believe. Vampires can't have children. It's physically impossible."

"Well, believe me. It's true, I have a daughter and I don't know how it happened but it did. That's one of the reasons Sookie left. Another is that DeCastro was after her." I tell her.

She nods. "I see...so why do you need me?"

"Sookie sees you as a best friend and she will need you, as DeCastro has taken our daughter. Shailee is unique, as she's the first half-vampire, half-human to exist, which is why DeCastro is interested. I don't the true intention of his liking with Shailee but I intend to get her back and to do that, I am going to war." I say.

"You're going to war with DeCastro?" she asks.

I nod. She scoffs, which makes me frown. "Are you nuts? DeCastro will kill you in a second!"

I sigh. "I don't care! I want my daughter back and this is the only solution! DeCastro will not give her up any other way! Now, do I have your help or should I just kick you out now?"

She sighs. "Yes, but I don't like this idea and the witches won't either. But I will help you. Now if you don't mind, I am going to see Sookie."

She gets up and walks to the door. I sigh, "Thank you."

She scoffs. "Don't thank me...You do realise that this will be the biggest war in the supernatural community. Taking on DeCastro is a big deal and there will be losses."

"I know."

She nods and leaves the room. I get up from my position and walk around the desk, sitting down at my chair. _Yes I do know..._

**

* * *

**

Sookie POV

Staring at the floor in front of me, I sigh. I am missing Shai terribly and I need her. I feel a tear fall down my face and I groan. I have been crying every few hours and I don't need another waterworks...I need to be looking for my daughter. I shift in my chair, looking around. Jason and Sissy are in the kitchen and Sam is preparing dinner. I look back to the floor again and sigh. Then I hear the doorbell ring.

I get quickly, opening the door and shouting, "Shailee?"

"No, but someone else." Says a woman as she walks up closer

I gasp when I recognise who it is. "Amelia?"

She nods and I hug her.

"Thank you for being here." I say.

"No worries."

I hug my other best friend again and start to cry again. Damn the waterworks...


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris owns the characters...I am just playing with her babies...**_

_**I am truly sorry for being a bad author for this story. Apart from having a major case of writer's block for this story, my mind and my time has been occupied by the people call family...My family has had a tough few weeks and it's only getting touagher...But hopefully soon everything will be okay...**_

_**Thanks to a certain reader and fan for the Alcide idea...you know who you are...**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the chapter...and please review...Almost to 200!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Eric POV**

"So, I suppose you all know the reason why you are here. This meeting, well strategy is to meet, and figure out what we're gonna do." Sam announces in Sookie's living room.

Standing in the living room, I look at around at the people who had showed up for the meeting to discuss a solution of who we were to fight DeCastro and his clan vampires and gain Shailee back. At the meeting are Sam, Sookie, Sissy, Pam, Bill and Bubba, who is watching through the window as well as keeping an eye on the place. Also in the meeting, are the werewolf Alcide and Calvin Norris, along with his wife and of course, Jason and Amelia.

"The way I figure, is that we fight, we grab Shai and leave." Jason says.

I give him a look and Sissy hits him the head. "Are you bloody stupid? Of course, you are. We can't just walk in and say, 'Hey, give us back Shai and we won't kill you!'. Ain't nothing good gonna happen if we do that. No, we talk about this first and then carry out the plan." She says in that angry Australian accent.

"Sissy's right. We need to think about what to do." Sam agrees.

"But what can we do? DeCastro is a powerful enemy and you declaring war against one the most powerful vampires in the country is madness!" Tanya screeches.

"We fight!" Jason shouts. I scowl at his stupidity.

"We fight? We fight DeCastro, who can kill us in second, for a 15 year old girl? We risk war for a teenager who shouldn't exist?" Tanya argues.

I growl. "How dare you say that? She is my daughter and if saving her life means we go to war, we go to war."

Calvin stands up. "Stand back Northman...I don't want you killing my wife because of your incapability to look at things rationally. What Tanya means is that you're proposing is a death mission. Yes, I know your daughter is in danger, but do really think going to war with DeCastro over a 15 year is really the best solution? Surely we can save your daughter another way? Ways we're people don't have to risk their lives?"

"Where is your sense of loyalty and being there for Sookie? I would fight; do anything to get Shailee back. After all the things Sookie have done for you, you suggest that we do nothing because you're scared?" I ask.

"I just don't want another bloody war in my life. I've had one too many and I don't want the memories stuck in my head for all eternity. What I'm suggesting is that we try to find out some other way to re-gain Shailee back." He says.

"But there is no other way. Going to war with DeCastro is the only way we gain Shailee back. DeCastro will not give up Shailee because of what she is. So that's why killing DeCastro and his army is the best solution to get Shailee back. I know it's crazy, impossible, but imagine if it was your daughter or son that was taken by DeCastro because they were special in some way? Shailee is the first and only half vampire-half human that is alive and existing. The only choice is to fight; because there is no way DeCastro is gonna give up that girl." Amelia tells us.

Everyone nods their heads slightly in agreement with Amelia and I look down at my feet, trying to calm my anger down.

"Well, I don't want to risk my life for a 15 year old 'special' teenager, so I'll just be on my way." Tanya says before getting up and walking to the door. "Are you coming Calvin?"

Calvin looks to his and shakes his head. "I am sorry Tanya, but Eric is right. Sookie is a dear friend and I will be there for her. But you can go home if you want."

Tanya scoffs and grabs her jacket and leaves. Calvin sighs, "I'm sorry for that everyone."

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Sissy asks.

"Well, we can't just turn up and declare war, so I was thinking, is that we arrange a meeting, like a bargaining meet, where we exchange something for Shailee. If that doesn't work, we tell DeCastro that we will fight for Shailee. We fight for Shailee, and we fight to the death. We will not give up until she is back in our hands. Now, who's with me? Who wants to come with me to get my daughter back?" Sookie speaks up.

We all look to her and stare at her.

"I will." I say.

"I will." Sissy repeats.

"Count me in Sis." Jason stands up.

"I am in too." Amelia smiles at Sookie.

Calvin sighs. "I am too."

Pam nods. "Count me in...You know I love a good war."

Sam, Bill and Alcide nod their heads and through the window, I could see Bubba nod his head.

Sookie sighs. "Thank you...Now, we should have a few days to prepare ourselves, gather more allies and then, in three days time, we fight. We fight DeCastro...we fight to get my daughter back." She stands up and nods her head. She leaves the room, with the rest of us looking at her as she leaves.

**Sookie POV**

_We're going to war...we're going to war...We are going to war! Oh, Sookie, stop it...you'll drive yourself mad..._

I walk into the kitchen and start to make myself a cup of coffee. I hear someone behind me and I turn around and see that it is Sissy. I smile and get back to making my coffee. As I am making it, I hear Eric give orders out everybody. He tells Pam, Bill and Bubba to keep guard duty around the house, Sam to gather more shifters to help us, Calvin to talk to the community in his town and Alcide to talk to the werewolf community. He then announces he is off to gather more vampires to help us fight and I look at the kitchen entrance, seeing him stop and look at me. He nods his head and leaves. Amelia, Jason, Pam and Bill nod their heads as they leave. Sissy gets up from her seat and follows Sam out and Alcide walks into the kitchen.

"Listen Sookie, about the other day...I am truly sorry. I had no right to say those things and I am an idiot. Forgive me?" he says.

I nod and give him a hug. "That's okay...Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He nods and sits down at the table. I grab another cup and begin to make the coffee. After I am finishing, I grab the cups and bring them to the table. I give Alcide his cup and I sit down on the chair, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I know this might seem a bit out of the blue, but do you remember that conversation that we had when we first met? How we were joking about getting together?" he asks.

I nod. "I remember...what about it?"

"Do you reckon we could get together now?"

I sigh. "Alcide, so much has happened, and I have this fucked-up relationship with Eric, and I don't think I need a relationship on my hands now."

"I know, but when we get Shailee back, you think you could ever hook up with me?"

I look down at my coffee cup. "Alcide, I..."

He put his hands up. "Just think about it...You, me, Maria and Shailee...a fucked up, but happy family. I mean Sookie, I am still into you. I have always been into you."

I stand up and put my cup in the sink, pouring the contents of the cup down the sink. I hear Alcide get out of his chair and approach behind me. I sigh softly as he puts an arm around me and kisses my neck.

"Imagine this, me coming home from work and hugging you and kissing you...just imagine." He breathes against my neck.

I turn around and face, ready to tell him to fuck off, until suddenly, in a flash, he is on the floor and Eric is standing over him. a snarl on his face.

"Sookie is mine." He growls at Alcide, who is on the floor, looking at Eric with anger on his face.

"Eric..." I begin to say and Eric turns to me, giving me a hurt look and leaves the room. I sigh and look at Alcide.

"I think you better leave. I love you Alcide, but as a friend, nothing more. Now please, leave me and just go home to your daughter." I say to him and he nods, getting up and leaving the room. I turn back to the sink and begin to cry.

_Everything is so bloody fucked up...Okay; I have to admit that maybe coming home wasn't a good idea..._

_**If nothing makes sense, I am sorry...but please review...**_

**_Love blackNdeadly_**


	16. Chapter 16: Sorry Is Not Enough

**Author's Note: So, hi...**

**After some very hard pushing from an annoying cousin, I am back to writing again and on this site again. I like to apologise for my behaviour and I know that it was wrong to hurt myself especially since I could have handled the situation more differently then I did. I know I lie sometimes, but I do not steal, nor do I copy...but everyone is entitled to their opinion and if people don't believe me, that's fine...to those that were with me from day one, thanks and your support was greatly appreciated.**

**Enough about that, let's get on with the story! In the last chapter of Far Away, it was approaching war and Sookie did something naughty! So, let's continue...**

**I do not own the SVM books, characters etc...they belong to the lovely Mrs Charliane Harris, who has a fantastic job making ladies quiver with excitement at the thought of a tall, blond, fuck-me Viking God...**

**Please Review and enjoy the much needed chapter of Far Away**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**Eric POV**

Looking out the window, I sigh, thinking about the events that had occurred earlier in the night. Sookie and Alcide...who would have thought? I try to delete the memory out of my mind but I couldn't stop picturing Alcide and his hands all over Sookie.

_Stop it! You are the bloody idiot that hurt her too much...No wonder she wants to move on..._

I move from the window and sit at my desk, looking over the huge amounts of paperwork that were on my desk. Sure, Sookie and I had our problems, but we had a connection that no one, not even I understood. I loved her...I still do but we have been through too much and now, our daughter is in terrible danger. Perhaps I should be thinking about how to save my daughter than thinking about ways to woo Sookie back. Maybe after I finally have Shailee back in my arms, I think about having Sookie back in my arms.

I look at the various spreadsheets, graphs and order-forms in front me and I sigh again, trying to work to keep my mind of Sookie and think of a plan Shailee. I then hear a knock on my door and so I call out to them to come in and the door opens, with Sookie walking in. I put my pen down and lean back in my chair.

"What are you doing here? It's almost sunrise." I say to her.

She nods. "I know, but I came to give you an explaination about earlier tonight. Eric-"

I shrug. "It's fine...I mean, you and I have had a fair share of problems, so I don't blame you trying to find someone new, although technically we are married, or was that forgotten when you left?"

She scoffs. "Eric, stop being an arse for a moment and just listen. I am not into Alcide and I don' love him. He came onto me and I was just about to tell him to fuck off before you came in and threw him to the floor. You know, you are so stubborn!"

"I'm stubborn? I wasn't the one who left without a trace and let everyone think that she was dead. I am not the one who tried to keep her daughter from knowing her father." I growl.

Sookie groans. "I said I was sorry! How more many times do you want me to say it? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I stood up, throwing the papers onto the floor in anger. "Sorry is not good enough! Sorry...is not...is just not a reasonable explanation."

Her eyes to water as she stares at me. "I had no choice. I had to leave."

I laugh, thinking that this whole situation is stupid and that I just wished I could over there and hold her. But my pride was too great. "No choice? Of course you had a choice Sookie...you chose the easy way out. Now, I love you and I love our daughter, and I will save her. I will save her and bring her home but after I do, I don't what's gonna happen with us."

She scoffs. "So, that talk about how I'm yours that you growled at Alcide was just for show was it? Were you ever gonna be with me or were you just using me?"

I growl. "I cannot believe you would suggest that! You know I love you and that I would do anything for you!"

"Right...you know what? Yes, we will bring Shailee back but like you said, maybe there isn't much hope for us afterwards and that we should forget whatever we had between us because obviously it's now gone. Well, Eric, I will see you later but bye. I hope you have a nice sleep in cold dark coffin of yours. It seems to suit you perfectly." She says before walking out my office and slamming the door.

I could feel my anger and my angst build inside of me. I should go after her, but like always, my pride came first. Instead, I take it out on the paperwork that is on my desk, throwing the items onto the floor. I hear my door open and I look up, watching Pam walking in.

"Well, that was fun. What the hell did you do? Are you really that stupid or that proud that you're gonna let the love of your life walk out of your life forever?" She demands to know.

"Pam, stay out of it." I growl to her.

"No, I will not stay out of it. You have a wonderful, exciting woman who loves you and she happened to make a mistake. So what if she left? She had a reason and I know it was a pretty stupid one, but she has a reason. At least she is still alive, unlike other unlucky couples. She's alive and she loves you. And you have a beautiful daughter who is danger. You should be together at a time like this, not fighting and letting your pride get in the way of things." She scolds at me.

"Wow, you're getting soft in your old age." I remark.

"If I am getting soft, then fine, I'm getting soft...I just think you and Sookie belong together and you are both letting your pride and stubbornness get in the way of being together. So Eric, get your fucking act together and tell the girl that you're sorry, that you love her and you will always be hers. Get over the fact that she made one mistake and move on, or otherwise you're gonna lose her forever." She says before walking out of the door and slamming the door.

I sit back down in my seat and realise that she is right. _Oh Sookie, I am so sorry..._

**Shailee POV**

Drip...Drip...Drip...

I look at the water pump as it drips water out. Lying in the bath, still imprisoned by DeCastro, I try to think of ways to escape. But every idea is hopeless and I was losing faith on how I was ever going to be free.

After DeCastro's attack, I found the bathroom and decided to lock myself in and stay in the bath. I was tired and scared and I didn't want to live, but now I have found a reason. I needed to escape...I need to get back to my parents and be with my family. But everywhere I turned, there was always someone watching my every move.

I lean my head back on the basin of the tub and sigh. Every plan I had was useless and I did have faith in my family to save me, but how?

I close my eyes and think of the joy I would have if I ever return to Mum and Eric, Pam, despite her craziness and Sissy...and or course, Jason. I let myself sink into water until my head was underwater. I wanted to stay under forever, but eventually we all have to come up for air.

_Oh...Mum, Dad...will we ever be together again?_

**

* * *

**

I know it's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer...

**Love blackNdeadly...**


	17. Chapter 17: A Choice

**Hey All,**

**Well, this story is nearly finished…another couple of chapters to go and then maybe…maybe a sequel…I have an idea about the ending which you are all probably going to hate me for…but it's a goody but you never know…**

**Anyway, here is a chapter and please don't hate me…I had to play out this idea and see it goes…and I know it's short…if you want to be angry and yell at me, please do so…send a message and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter…please review if you can…**

**Well, for those of you who are fans of The Naughty Nanny, I have some bad news for you. Unfortunately, my cousin will not be able to finish as the last couple of months have been particularly hard on her, with university and personal dramas…But I'll see if I can finish it…I'm scared that if I get back into it, people will attack me, so I rather not write it, besides, my cousin had all these ideas for it…**

**I am so sorry and hopefully, my cousin will write again, but for now, she's taking it easy.**

**Anyway, I do not own anything…the ever lovable Charliane Harris is the author that makes ladies all around the world with the 1000 year old Blond Fuck me vampire…**

**Enjoy…**

**Love Selena…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**Eric POV**

The phone rings and I sigh, sinking back into my chair and grabbing the handle.

"Hello?" I say, hoping it would be Sookie.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I can ask for your permission to keep your daughter?" I hear De-Castro's devilish voice through the speaker.

I immediately sit up and growl. "Why are you doing this? Give me back my daughter!"

De-Castro laughs. "Oh, I will, when I'm finished with her…But perhaps we can come to an arrangement. Say, your precious Sookie for Shailee."

"What?" I growl

"I am not joking Northman. Shailee for Sookie. That's my final offer." De-Castro says.

"You can't do this. I will never give you Sookie. And Shailee is not yours to give away. Bring me back my daughter De-Castro!" I yell at him.

"Shailee or Sookie. It's either that or nothing. I do hope you choose nothing, that way I can have your daughter, but I trust you to choose wisely." He hangs up the phone and I hang up.

I out my head between my hands and I could feel the anger rise up in me. I then suddenly stood up, throwing everything on the table onto the floor in anger. Pam then walks in, and I look at her.

"I trust you heard everything." I say.

Pam nods. "I did. What are we going to do now?"

I sigh. "I have no idea."

"Well, we can't just sit around and do nothing Eric. Sookie will to know about this." Pam tells me.

"You don't think I know that? I don't know what to do!" I snap at her.

Pam sighs. "I will go…Tell Sookie everything."

"No." I tell her.

"But she has to-"

"I said no!" I yell at her.

Pam stares at me. "Fine…What do you want me to do?"

"Keep your mouth shut, for now and get ready for war." I order her. She curtly nods her head and leaves the office.

I sit back down and close my eyes. It has been a long day and it will be long night. I had to think of something to do and I needed someone to help me. I knew exactly who could.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Walking deep into the forest outside Fangtasia, I lean against a tree and fold my arms. I began to think about Sookie and Shailee and how De-Castro could come up with such an idea of who to choose. Choose to do what? Live or die? Are to stay with De-Castro and stay with me?

"For a vampire, you look so lost in thought." A deep voice murmurs behind me.

I turn around. "Niall, you're looking good."

Niall chuckles. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I assume you called me for a reason. I mean I wouldn't just open the portal for just anyone. What is going on?"

"It's Sookie. She's back, and she has a 15 year old daughter with her. My daughter." I tell him.

Niall nods. "I see. You wanted to know who such thing could happen. Well I guess—"

"No…Shailee, our daughter, has been taken, by De-Castro." I say.

"Oh, and you want my help?" he asks.

"That and that he's made an offer. He wants to trade." I reply

"A trade? What kind of trade?" he asks.

"He wants to trade Shailee for Sookie. He either wants Sookie to himself or he keeps Shailee like a pet." I scowl.

Niall sighs. "Oh…This is not what I was expecting."

I frown. "What were you expecting?"

"Knowing De-Castro, money or more power or maybe even you dead, but never did I imagine this." He says.

I scoff. "Heh…Well that's what he's offering. It's what he wants. Do you have any suggestions on what to do?"

Niall shakes his head. "No…I don't know what we can do."

"What? What do you mean, 'you don't what we can do'?" I whisper.

"I mean, I don't know how to get you out of this situation, which is clearly what you want. You want me to come up with a solution so that you wouldn't have to choose between Sookie and your daughter. You wanted someone else to take responsibility of the situation, so that you wouldn't have to feel guilty of choosing. But guess what Eric; you have to…you have to choose!" Niall shouts out to me.

I shake my head. "No, I will not do that."

"Choose Eric…Choose!" He continues to shout.

"No!" I yell.

Niall sighs. "Then you have lost them both."

I scoff. "How can you be heartless? This is your family we are talking about! How can you be talking about choosing between Sookie and this wonderful teenage girl who is so unique and the only one of her kind?"

Niall looks at me. "I know it's not easy, but I hardly know this Shailee, whereas Sookie, I know her. You have to choose. Obviously De-Castro gave you this task for a reason."

"I can't choose between my daughter and my lover. No, there has to be another way." I whisper to myself.

"There isn't. There is no other way, well at least none that I can think of." Niall says.

I sigh. "Yes…there is." I look at Niall.

He frowns. "What way is there?"

"De-Castro obviously thought about this. He knew I wouldn't choose. He knew that I wouldn't pick Sookie nor would I pick Shailee either. He knew…Damn it." I say.

"Eric, please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking." Niall pleads.

"I know what I have to do." I tell him.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Looking at Sookie, I never seen her so beautiful. She was wearing a strapless white cotton dress and her hair was down on her shoulders, ever so free-flowing. Sitting next to her was Sissy and Sam, who were holding hands. Niall sat on a chair of his own and Pam was sitting next to me.

"Okay, well, we are all gathered here. So what's going on?" Sissy asks.

I sigh. "Earlier this evening, I received a call from De-Castro, who was offering Shailee's release for something in return."

Sookie gasps. "What?"

"It's…He wants Sookie in return for Shailee. He will give Shailee back to us, if Sookie will go with him. Sookie for Shailee…that's what he wants." I tell them.

"Well, of course, I'm going to do it. Ring him; tell him we'll take the deal." Sookie shouts as she stands up.

"No!" I yell.

Sookie stares. "Do not tell me what to do Eric Northman. If I want to trade my life for my daughter's, I will do it."

I stood up. "I said no…I have a plan."

She scoffs. "Sure, let's hear this plan of yours Mr Northman. Let's waste more time listening to your plan whilst my daughter is getting hurt by the minute! We could take the deal, save Shailee but no we have to listen to you!"

"Shut up!" I shout. Sookie looks at me, and sits down. "I know we don't have much time, but I do have a plan. De-Castro will get a trade, but it won't be Sookie."

Sam frowns. "Who then?"

"Instead of trading Sookie for Shailee, I will trade myself for Shailee. That way both Sookie and Shailee are safe and guess what Sookie, I'm out of your life for-ever." I tell them.

Pam growls. "Wait, what?"

"Think about it. De-Castro wouldn't make this deal for just anything. Imagine how easy his life would be with me out of the picture. If I give myself to him, he would kill me and wouldn't have to worry about anything. So, I am going to offer myself. Me for Shailee." I tell them.

I look around and my eyes rest on the one person who meant everything to me. She was crying.


	18. Chapter 19: New Hope

**Hey,**

**Firstly, I am so sorry for not writing and being on a long hiatus. It's just that my family and friends were in the Queensland floods and then Cyclone Yasi hit my home and let's just say Queensland is a major target for bad weather.**

**But I am happy to say that my family is fine and I am fine and I can write again. Also I have started my studying for nursing and I love it. It's a bit challenging but meh, I like a challenge.**

**So, here is a chapter and please review. I will try to update regularly and hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own anything. The story is a fragment of my imagination and the characters are from miss Charlene Harris.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter18**

**Sookie POV**

Staring at the man I loved, I knew it was probably going to be the last time that I ever saw him. Tears were slowly falling down my face and I knew I couldn't take it. I got up, running to Eric. He welcomed me in his embrace and we hugged, holding each other, knowing it could full well be our last time together.

"I don't want you to go." I whisper, my voice muffled by his body.

"I have no choice. She is our daughter and I will do anything to make sure she is safe and in your arms again." He says, holding me tighter.

"No, this cannot be the solution. No…NO!" Pam growls.

Eric scowls at her, releasing me. "Pam, shut up. She is my daughter and I will not let her die in the hands of a madman!"

"Surely there is another way. I mean, just offering yourself up is not…I mean it cannot be the only answer." Pam says, her voice cracking.

"We'll talk about it later. The sun is rising in about two hours." Bill says. Eric nods to him and embraces me again.

I look around the room and I could see that the others were trying to think of another solution but I knew it would be no use. It was either me or Eric and I knew Eric would die first than give me up. I did not want this, but what else was there that we could do?

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Shailee POV**

Looking around me, I sighed at the sight of the room. Sure, there were windows, but either they were covered in tick cardboard planks or covered in paint and locked. I looked to the ceiling and then I saw something that could save my life. A hatch and a small squared shaped door were on the ceiling and there was no lock.

I smile, knowing finally my way out. But before I could make my escape, DeCastro flows in, smiling as he made his way towards me. I sat up in my chair.

"Dearest Shailee, how are you?" he asks as he sat down next to me.

"Good. Yourself?" I say, trying to keep calm.

"Oh marvellously. I rang you father tonight, offered him a deal. Now it's up to him on what happens to you." He tells me.

I frown. "What was the deal?"

"Oh, just a trade. Say, you for your mother." He says.

I gasp. "What?"

"Yes. You see, your mother was always a special thing to me. Couldn't figure out why but soon I will know, regarding that your father makes the right choice." He tells me.

"You bastard. You cruel, evil bastard." I whisper angrily to him.

He laughs. "My, my, my, she can swear. Well, I just thought I'd tell you that and be on my way. You could have visitor soon." He smiles at me and gets up to leave. With one last look at me, he walks out of the room and I hear him lock my doors.

I had to get out. I needed to save my mother and so, without thinking, I begin to build a building block of some sort. I began by piling the chairs on top of each other than adding the pillows and other things I could find. Eventually I had something to climb up on and I could reach the ceiling. Using all my willpower, I push open the door and a layer of dust falls on me. Coughing, I climb up through the hole, using my hands and force and so I pushed up into the ceiling and into blackness. Feeling my way, I knew that I was in an attic of some sort. I start to crawl, making my way around and feeling the area. I then see a light and I could see that it was a window. I could also see that it was sunrise. I burst out a cry of relief and scramble my way to the window.

I get to the window and I look down. Not a person was in sight, but there were wolves. Werewovles. How was I going to distract the wolves and escape at the same time? Sitting down, I took some time to think. I needed to use my head and come up with a plan. Hang on, if I could see the outside and I was near a window, I wonder if Mum would be able to hear me. And so, I thought, long and hard, replaying the message _"Mum, it's me. I am in the attic of DeCastro's house. There are wolves around me but I am fine. Please help Me."_

_Please Mum, Please help me…_

**Sookie POV**

_"Mum, it's me. I am in the attic of DeCastro's house. There are wolves around me but I am fine. Please help Me."_

I awake with a shock. Shailee is calling out to me, which means she is safe and that there is a way to save her. I jump out of bed and run downsides into the living room.

"Guys, I heard her! She sent me a message." I scream, waking everyone apart from the vampires up. Sam and Niall jump up and Sissy looks at me.

"Where is she?" Sissy asks.

"She says she is in the attic, trapped and surrounded by wolves." I tell them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks.

I nod. Everyone smiles, knowing that there is hope.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask.

"We gotta come up with a plan. We can't just barge in." Niall says.

"So let's come up with a plan. We finally have a chance to save my daughter, and I am not going to let that opportunity pass." I look at everyone. They were all nodding their heads. This was our chance to save my daughter and to save Eric as well. I smile, knowing that hope is here.

**Until next time,**

**Love blackNdeadly**


	19. Chapter 20: Sex and Rescue

**So, what do you think? Please review and have a good night!**

**Hi All,**

**Well, I am so sorry for the long wait. I know people might wanna slap but I have an excuse! The reason why I was away so long, is because I was on a TV show…No really I was…Seriously! If you believe me, go to the Australian Biggest Loser website and I'm on there. For those of you who don't know, my name is Selena Brown and I weighed 163.5 kgs….don't know how much that is in stone or pounds but I'm guessing a lot. I now weigh 120kg and Im doing fine…loving life. The website is www. thebiggestloser. com. au. Just go there and look under contestants and look for Selena brown and that's me from before…look at the pictures and such and my avatar pic is the Finale pic…I'm looking good!**

**Anyways, this is the second last chapter…please don't kill me! But I do have a sequel planned..I just gotta start typing…Anyway enjoy this chapter..It came to me in a dream and I just had to write it…please review and read…**

**Also, please check out my new story, _Hunters…_its gonna be a funny one..I have to stop watching fantasy shows…**

**I do not own anything, just my made up characters. Charlaine Harris is the mother of all…**

**Love blackNdeadly**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sookie POV

Breaking open the hatch, I knew this idea was a piss-poor one but hell, I was on a mission. I knew Eric was gonna be angry and yell at me and probably never talk to me, like the dick he was, but I had to do it and I had to do it during the day time, when all the vampires were dead to the world. When we had the news of Shailee, I wanted to leave then and there to save her but the vampires needed a plan. But since they couldn't come up with one right then and there, they decided to sleep on it because by then, the sun had come up and Eric had started to bleed. But I wasn't one for waiting around. When I was sure that Eric was dead to the world, I snuck off and headed towards Felipe's house, where my daughter was waiting for me. I broke open the hatch and fell into the whole landing on the floor of an attic. I stood up and begin to dust myself off. A second thump fell to the floor and cursed at the landing.

"Remind me why we have to do this now and not when the vampires are awake?" growls Sissy as she gets up and begins to dust the dust off. Sissy caught me sneaking out of the house and had tried to stop me but I was not going to let anything stop me, so she joined along for the ride.

"You know Eric; he would have found some way to stop me from coming and rescuing Shailee myself. This way, I know I can save her and hopefully kill Felipe at the same time." I tell her. I begin to look around the attic to find a door to get out.

"And just how are you gonna kill a big vampire who is stronger and is probably waiting for us to pounce?" she asks, following me.

"Well…Honestly, I was just gonna grab Shailee, set fire to the house and run like hell all the way home. And I suppose now that you're here, you can shift into some scary big monster and distract them while I try to burn the house down." I tell her.

Sissy scoffs. "Oh thanks, use me as bait. Wait that's your plan? Grab Shai, burn the house down and use me as bait? Just how are you gonna burn the house down? And grab Shai? I mean, for all we know, Felipe could have her locked up in his room or coffin."

_Mmm..didn't think of that._

"Well, we can just…improvise if things don't happen to go my way." I say, nodding my head.

Sissy nods her head. "Right…well here's to hoping."

I laugh. "Don't worry Sissy..everything is gonna be just—Woah!"

I trip over something hard and land flat on my face. Sissy instantly rushes to my side and helps me up. I stand up, checking to see if anything was broken. When satisfied my body was fine, I bend over to see what I tripped over on. It was cans of fuel.

Sissy gasps. "Well, this is gonna be—"

I stop her. "Don't say that. When people say things like, you know 'this is too blah…oh that was blah..' things tend to happen. Bad things."

Sissy scoffs. "Blah meaning easy. Right…gee when did you start believing in superstitions?"

"Well, since now. I'm not taking any chances. This might be our only chance to save my daughter and I'm gonna take it. And besides, God is watching and I'm feel safe and powerful." I say, looking at Sissy.

Sissy frowns. "Right…are you sure you're okay? Haven't been drinking or something or been having a bit too much sex and its scrambled your brains."

I stare at her. "No…I have been having sex but its sex."

"It's sex with Eric, a vampire." She states.

"And your point is?" I ask.

"Nothing. Jus that sex with a vampire can make people a little crazy and people end up..in…uh sticky situations." She mumbles.

I raise my eyebrows. "I know, I got knocked up by one remember?"

Sissy nods. "Yeah I know…just trying to figure out what's going on in your head. I mean sex, that's gotta scramble your brains. I mean how does that even work?"

I gasp. "Now, you having a discussion about sex with vampires now? Of all times?"

Sissy sighs. "Well, I'm freaking the fuck out Sookie. I mean, since when do you go on death missions without a strong and powerful man by your side and alone? Thank fuck I was there to come with you and help you. I just wanna know if sex makes you go crazy. I mean, is it the way you have an orgasm?"

I scoff. "What the fuck? Just stop..now…please.."

"I second that notion. Ain't no way I wanna know about my parents sex life." A raspy voice shouts.

My head perks up and I look around the attic. My eyes scan the room, searching for the owner of the voice and then I found it. In the corner, a small bundle was cramped up and hidden from sight. I run over towards it and see that it is my daughter, malnourished but alive and smiling. I hug Shailee as Sissy leans down next to me and hugs us both. We have finally found her.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Shailee POV**

_Mum is here…she's finally here!_

"Hey mum…" I croak.

"Hey sweetie…how you feeling?" she asks, wiping the dirt off my face.

"I've been through worse." I say.

Sissy laughs. "Ain't that the truth. Good to see you Shai."

I smile. "You too Aunty Sis."

"Okay, we've got Shailee, now its time to torch the place." Mum tells us, helping me up and holding onto me.

"You still wanna go through that crazy idea? Woman, you're crazy." Sissy says.

Mum laughs. "Yeah, well, I wanna do this so that Felipe never comes after my daughter again."

"So lets go!" I say, pumping my fist in the air. _Ouch, that hurt…_

"Actually no. Sissy you take Shai and leave this place. I'm gonna go torch me some vampires." Mum says, handing me over to Aunty Sissy.

"Woman, I say it again, you're nuts. No way in hell am I leaving you alone." Sissy says, holding me up.

Mum glares at Aunty Sissy. "Yes you will and yes I'm gonna. I will only be a second. All I'm gonna do is put fuel everywhere and then run like hell."

Aunty Sissy scoffs. "Seriously? That's your brilliant plan? Just torch the hallways and then run like hell? Nah, I'm not leaving you."

Mum growls. "Woman, get my daughter out of here now and get out of my sight or so help me god I will go really nuts."

Aunty Sissy gulps and nods. She then turns me around and we started walking to the latch that Mum had broken.

_Oi, be careful Mum. We only just got each other again. I don't wanna lose you._

_You don't have to worry. I'll be fine._

_You better be…or else I'm coming in._

_See you soon_

Aunty Sissy and I climb out of the hole and I turn to get one last look at Mum, She nods and I go.

_Be Safe._

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Sookie POV**

_Be safe…_

I sigh, watching Sissy and Shai go. I would be safe, if I'm fast enough. I begin to scramble around and I grab the cans of fuel. On top of a dresser, there is a lighter. I click it open and check to see is it works. It does. I open the attic door and begin to run, opening the cap of the first of the cans and start to pour fuel down the hallways. I open doors, closets and even a kitchen and I pour fuel everywhere. I just want to be quick, silent and get the hell out of there. Fuel is everywhere. On the floors, walls and me, but that's fine. As long as I don't burn, I'll be right.

I throw the now empty cans away and stand at the front door, ready to light it up. I look around the house and smile.

"Now, Felipe, may your arse burn in hell." I say to myself before then clicking the lighter open and throwing it onto the floor. Flames rise immediately and I gasp, in shock to see how big they begin to come in less than a second. I watch the flames rise, going up the walls, on the floors and ceiling. Nodding to myself, I turn and open the front door, running like hell to my car, where Sissy and Shai are already waiting. Then just as I arrive, a huge explosion bangs out and I am thrown to the grown.

"Mum!" screams Shai as she rushes towards me.

"I'm fine! Just peachy!" I say, smiling. "Look, I burned the sucker down!"

Sissy and Shai exchange looks and then Sissy looks at me. "Woman, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Are you sure that your orgasms don't make you go crazy?"

Shai sighs. "Oh please."

Shai helps me up and we stand, three women watching the house burn.

_That was fun!_

_Shut-up mother…_


	20. Chapter 21: Hope and Trouble

**Hi All,**

**Okay guys, this is it, last chapter of Far Away…soon to come, a sequel…but firstly, read and review and if you have any ideas about something or you wanna do something with the characters, let me know…Any story requests and I can think of them. Like if you wanna do a crossover with other stories or such…let me know…**

**Again, I am so sorry for leaving this story for so long. I know this chapter is a short chapter but the sequel is currently being written and I ensure you, its gonna be good..I have many ideas...**

**Many thanks to the fans and lovers of this story...you have truly been wonderful...enjoy!**

**I do not own anything, just my made up characters. Charlaine Harris is the mother of all…**

**But also, keep your eyes open for a sneak preveiw of the sequel called, _Trying Not To Love You_...it will be posted soon and the story will start soon...  
**

**Love blackNdeadly**

* * *

Chapter 20

Sookie POV

We arrive home around sundown on I knew it was going to be hell. The vampire would have awoken and were probably searching the grounds for us. But hopefully all would be forgiven when they see Shai. Looking at Shai, who is asleep in my lap, she looks so peaceful. The girl has been through so much and I knew I wasn't gonna ever let her out of my sight. Heck ,I don't Eric will let her out of his sight. This girl was gonna be locked up for a long time, if Eric has his way.

Sissy pulls into the driveway and parks the car out front of the house. Already, the sounds of yelling and talking are coming and I could see people walking out of the house. Eric is the first to arrive at the car, throwing the door open and grabbing me. Shai wakes up in shock, her head hitting the seat. I, however, am greeted by a pair of furious lips crushing on mine and having tongue sex with me.

I hear Shai groan as she gets out of the car. She then begins to mutter in digust and I see Eric pulling away from me.

"You; watch your mouth. You should be more of a lady than a swearing, moody biatch." Eric scolds his daughter as he sweeps her into his arms. I smile at the sight of my lover and daughter. The two were similar, with similar personalities and looks. The two were twins and I loved them with all my heart. I could see the others make their way over, seeing Shai.

"Sorry Dad." Shai whispers.

"No matter, you're home." Eric says before releasing her and turning to face me.

_Oh shit…_

"You on the other hand, why? What possessed you to leave me and go on this crazy rescue of our daughter by yourself without a protector or someone to help you? What if I'd lost you? What would have happened if you died or worst, you and Shai had died? Are you crazy?" Eric growls at me.

I scoff. "Oh, please, you what have done the same thing. Don't lie Eric Northman. If it was you, you would have done the same crazy rescue as I did. So stop complaining."

"Lover, that is not an answer. Explain yourself." Eric demands.

I laugh. "Oh please, stop it with all the macho-man crap. Shai is my daughter. I did what every mother would have done. Save her child from danger, so stop it! And my name is Sookie, not lover."

Eric sneers at me before shaking his and pacing around. "Woman, you're gonna be the death of me."

I groan. "Oh Eric, just shut—" I was interrupted by a pair of angry lips, crushing its way into my mouth. I was still pissed at him but heck, the man was a good kisser.

"Oh gross…" Shai mumbles.

I broke the kiss and stared at my daughter. She gave me a look back and I smile at her, glad to have a her home again.

Eric sighed. "So what happened?"

I smile. "I'll tell you later, but now, let's celebrate. Shai is home."

Eric places his arm around and we begin to walk back to the house. Sissy is in Sam's arms and I look at Shai, who is chatting with Pam, who had her arm around Shai. Amelia is talking with Jason and Lafeyette is chatting with Tara. My family is here and they are safe.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Felipe POV**

I stare at my now burned down house. I knew that Sookie would have seen the fuel cans and would make the hasty decision to burn down the house. It was all part of the plan.

"Sir, the child has escaped and I estimate around 10 vampire deaths. Sookie Stackhouse is one determined woman." Viktor, my…well assistant tells me.

"I know. It was my plan. I wanted her to find the girl and burn down the house." I say.

Viktor frowns. "Why sir?"

"Because I want them to think I'm dead. It will make much easier for me if they think I'm dead. Do not worry Viktor. I will have the girl but first I need to get a few things in order." I tell him.

"I see sir." He says.

"Viktor, worry does not suit you. I have a plan." I say.

Viktor nods. "I see sir. What is this plan?"

I smile. "Oh, its a goodie. It involves me getting rid of the insolent Viking once and for all and making those who should be mine, be mine. I just need a little time and collaterage."

Viktor nods. "Good sir. Is there anything I can do sir?"

I look at him. "Yes…Find me the boy they called Robbie."

**The end…watch out for sequel…**


	21. Chapter 21: All I Need

**Hi Guys,**

**So this is a sneak peek of the new sequel for **_**Far Away**_**. It's gonna be called **_**All I Need**_**. Most of it will be from Shailee's POV with some Sookie POV and Eric POV but its Shai's story and it will be filled with drama and fun times…However this chapter will be in someone's else POV entirely…**

**This chapter is a bit of a catch and fluffy..and a funny way to start a new story…**

**I won't be posting this story until I have more chapters and until I finish some of stories or get into them…if you know what I mean…**

**I do not own anything…just my lovely characters Shai and Sissy…everyone else belongs to Mrs Harris..**

**Please read and review and leave some love…**

**Love blackNdeadly**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sissy's POV**

So much has happen in the past few years. Wait, scratch that. So much has happened since Shailee was reunited with her father after her bloody idiot of a mother went on a suicide mission to save her daughter from the hands of Felipe. Ahh, Felipe De Castro, the man who wanted Shailee and Sookie and I have a funny feeling that it wasn't just for blood.

It has been two glorious and Felipe free years. After that fateful day, Sookie was a lot of trouble. She had taken off in the middle of the day and saved Shai, without the help of the vampires. Apparently, even though I was there, I wasn't enough. Gee, you would think that they would be grateful but no Needless to say I don't think Eric has quite gotten over the fact that I turned into a giant scary arse white snow leopard and then into a white lion because I was pissed but meh, I'm temperamental. But there was the matter of Felipe and Eric wasn't convinced that he was dead, no matter how many times Sookie tried to tell him. Eric had contacts around the country looking for Felipe but when he heard no news, he dropped the search and became focused on being a father to Shailee and he finally popped the question to Sookie. Since vampire marriages were now legal in the state of Louisiana, the two decided to hitch and Eric moved into the home and of course, added many renovations to it, including an underground bedroom, an extension which had an additional room and bathroom and widen the kitchen.

I have always wondered why he wanted to make the house bigger. Probably because I too had gotten married and pregnant. Yep, I married Sam (three weeks after Sookie and Eric's wedding) and now, am having a baby. I just hope to God that it doesn't turn out to be a leopard or dog with I give birth. Since both of the parents are shifters, who know what's gonna happen. But I know that it will be okay…

Shailee is her lovely bubbly self. Of course she is just as much trouble now than she was two years ago. Now she's 17, almost 18 but she hardly looks it. She looks like she is in her early twenties and she is beautiful. She has change a lot in looks too. Gone are the days of wavy blonde hair which has now been replace with wavy brownish red with other hints of colours. She has grown into a woman…a woman who just happens to catch the eye of every man and his dog. I can still remember the time she brought home a young boy for dinner. Eric actually thought he was dinner until Shai revealed that her date was here for a family dinner. Eric of course freaked it and to make matters worse, scared the poor boy. Well, it didn't help that he had his fangs out during the entire dinner and kept asking the boy questions that made wonder why Sookie ever got with him. I just hope that if I have a daughter, Sam won't be as extreme as Eric. Thank fuck Sookie hides all the guns and knives whenever Shai has friends over. Not that it would help.

But now Shai is happily seeing a nice young man who goes by the name of Lucas, who just happens to be a werewolf and part of Alcide's gang. Eric had a field day when he found that out and tried to stop Shai from seeing him and like all father and daughters, she decided to disobey him and hanged out with Lucas. But after a stern word from Sookie, he has allowed Shai to see him, but under his watchful eye. Vampires…

Shai is still best friends with Alcide's daughter, Maria and the two are always up to no good. Maria too has a boyfriend…well _boyfriends_ by Shai's latest gossip about her. I swear these two are just up to no good.

I sigh to myself, sipping my tea. I look around me and I see Shai and Maria tanning in the sun, with Lucas and Marcus chatting. Sookie is tended her garden and Amelia is reading a book on the swinging seat that Sam and Eric had built for us girls. It was a sweet thing and I loved it. So did the rest of us girls.

Ah, Amelia. Yeah well, it was surprised for us too. We didn't expect her to stay but she did and then she surprised us even more by dating Alcide. Well, he was bound to meet someone new eventually, even if the woman that he wanted was in love with someone else. But now, I know he loves Mia. Heck, I've seen the way he acts around her and it ain't fake. It's the real thing and I know it's gonna last. If only Alcide would be man about and put a ring on her finger. But I think he's afraid of losing her like he did with his first wife. But one day.

But Mia decided to stay after she realised that being around Sookie was home for her. Heck, it was home for all of us.

I smile, looking Mia and looking at the teenagers. I glance at my watch and notice that it was almost two hours until the sunset and then vampires would be awaken. Ah, the vampires. Well, Pam is still her usual self. She is always hanging with Shai though. I think those two loves to get into trouble but the way I see it, it's like they are sisters. Well, they are, in a way. I mean Eric sired Pam and created Shai. I think that kinda classes them as sisters. But Pam loves Shai and continues to teach her everything that Sookie or Eric or myself can't. But she loves it. We all do.

I watch the scene before me and finish my tea. I get up from my seat and head towards the kitchen sink. Rinsing my cup, I feel a sharp kick in my abdomen and I curse.

"Baby, stop it. Mama ain't in the mood today." I growl, placing a hand on my swollen stomach. It's almost two weeks until I am due and already I'm wishing this baby could come out now. Why did I have to get knocked up? As much I love being pregnant, I hate the side effects that pregnancy comes with. Mood swings, over the top emotions, cravings and the list goes on. At least pregnancy makes my boobs look awesome. I love the way the boys stare at my boobs. But they are reserved for one man only and soon, just for the baby.

I feel a sharp pain kick in again and I curse again, rubbing my belly. I hate this. I place the cup on the sink and walk back outside. I lean on the doorway, just watch the teenagers and Sookie and Mia. I smile again and frown as that sharp pain comes back. _What is going on?_

I head towards the kitchen again and as I do, I feel something watery and big fall between my legs. I look down and see a pool of water on the floor and my jeans soaked. I gasp, knowing what had just happened.

"Uh…um…okay…uh…oh fuck.." I stammer, turning around and heading towards the door. I walk outside and stand on the porch. Mia looks up from her book and frowns.

"What's up Sis?" she asks, placing her book down on the chair and making her away over.

"Oh nothing…nothing…or maybe something." I say.

Mia raises one eyebrow. "Are you sure you are alright?"

I nod. "Yeah…I'm fine…just, my water broke and I'm trying not to freak the fuck out." I tell her.

Mia laughs. "Yeah, yeah…Your water broke…Your water broke…Your water _broke…_YOUR—"

"I get the point Mia." I interrupt her."

"Oh…Oh shit." Mia says, running to Sookie. She yells and Sookie and she gets up from her seat and runs towards me.

"Sis, you okay?" Sookie asks. By now, the kids have notice something was up and was making their way over to me.

I nod, then all of the sudden, a very sharp and hurtful pain shoots in my stomach…it's my first contraction.

"OH FUCK!" I shout, leaning over, clutching my stomach.

"Oh shit…" Sookie mumbles.

_Oh shit indeed…_


End file.
